Spitting Image
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: 16 years ago Artemis left the team because she had a secret she couldn't tell them,especially Wally.16 Years later Artemis the single mother of Abby Crock. A teen that has felt something was always missing in her life.After an argument with her mother she decides to take a break from it all,but as she runs across the country her mother isn't the only one searching for COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hi people this is my first attempt at writing a multi chapter story, I hope you like.

And also I'm too poor to own Young justice or any other figments of the dc mulitverse.

Spitting Image

_Past, 2012_

The day she left the team was the day she found out. They could never know about the reason she left, it was too shameful. She was still having trust issues and felt helpless. _He could never know about this, ever_. She vowed to herself as she packed up all of her things. The scared archer did the only thing she could do, she disappeared. She left without a single goodbye. Artemis knew the team would be crushed when they found she left, but it was best this way. There was no way she would ever be able to face her friends without breaking down, instead she left a small farewell letter. To walk out of Mount Justice was almost impossible, her feet felt like lead and her stuff weighed her down. As she finally arrived in Gotham, she was in tears. The archer said a final goodbye to her mother and hung up her uniform for the final time. With each step out the door it became harder to see as the salty tears blurred her vision. Artemis disappeared into the smoggy Gotham night without a trace, determined to start a new life on her own away from crime.

16 Years Later…

Present, 2028

Sixteen long years later Artemis is a single mother in Gotham living with her fifteen-year-old daughter. Abigail Crock looked absolutely nothing like her mother. Unlike Artemis's long blonde hair, steel blue eyes and olive skin, Abigail (or Abby as she was called) had long messy red hair, lots of freckles and her father's impossibly green eyes. After a few years of night school and working two jobs, the former archer landed a job as a physician's assistant she could afford a small suburban home on the outskirts of the dangerous city. Even though Abby looked nothing like her mother, she had her personality and was as stubborn and rebellious as ever.

The archer knew that there was a possibility that her daughter inherited her father's powers. It wasn't until the day when Artemis saw Abby (Who was eight at the time) zip around the house that her fears were confirmed. She set out to secretly train her extremely hyperactive child to control her powers. (Which was almost impossible even for the experienced archer) Artemis was always worried about Abby, wondering if the league would come after her, or worse like the shadows. The fear of losing her daughter always nagged at the single mother, but she was even more afraid of what would happen if somehow Wally found out about Abby, if that ever happened Artemis would be royally screwed.

Still Present, 2028

"Mom, can I go out?" a redheaded teen shouted across the house

"Where are you going, and who are you going with?" asked the archer with an authoritive tone.

"To the mall with a few friends." Shouted the speedster as she was putting on makeup

Artemis thought about it for a second

"Ok, but only if you're careful and be back by nine."

Abby rolled her eyes at her mother, she thought that her curfew was stupid but there was no point in arguing her mother was as stubborn as her. She left before her overprotective mother changed her mind.

"Remember, No Powers!" Artemis shouted as Abby went out the door.

Artemis sat on the couch looking at the clock: 10:12, she was starting to worry. Her head snapped up as she heard jingles at the door. _Finally, she's home _Relief washed over her as her daughter barreled through the doo.

"Abigail Crock! Where have you been, I was worried sick!"

"Mom its no big deal, I was only a little late."

"NOT A BIG DEAL! I ALMOST CALLED THE COPS I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Mom I'm fifteen not ten, I can take care of myself! Will you stop treating me like I'm a child."

"_Abigail,_ I know you aren't a kid anymore, but that doesn't mean you're an adult."

"But you try to protect me from everything, I'm not even allowed to use my powers! It's not fair!"

"The world is a very dangerous place, especially for people like you. Hiding is for your own good."

"But what about the superheroes, _they_ don't hide their powers!"

"Superheroes put themselves in danger to help people, they are put in unnecessary risks and dangers, I absolutely forbid you of even thinking about becoming one!"

"WHY?"

"WHY? Because it's dangerous and I absolutely forbid you from even thinking about this again."

"Why do you hate the superheroes so much, what did they ever do to you?"

_Plenty._

"Nothing, being a vigilante is highly dangerous, and the wackos they fight are even worse, I don't want you to do any of it."

"You were one of _them_ weren't you."

Artemis froze, how could she possibly know." I-I was never a hero, why would you think that?"

"Maybe this will jog your memory"

Abby sped out of the room and returned with dark green fabric in her hand. Artemis's eyes were wide with shock. Where did she get this?

"_Well_, answer me, _Mom_."

"_Where_ did you find this?"

"I found it in your closet."

"W-well I-I have n-never seen that before, it's n-not mine." stammered the former archer. _Oh crap, she was really screwed_.

More will be up soon, possibly tomorrow, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers, thanks to sticking with my story. I really like all of the support I am getting, keep up the good reviewing.

Also I do not own young justice or DC comics, and if I did that would be really cool.

Spitting Image Chapter Two

Still Present, 2028

Artemis stood there stunned looking at her daughter, Abby who held a green vigilante costume in the air, glaring at her mother in anger.

"YEAH RIGHT! The hell its not, if this costume isn't yours mom then would you care to explain these." Before her mother could respond, the red headed speedster ran out of the room again and returned with two green objects in her hands. She thrust the green bow and quiver at her mother's feet and returned to glaring her.

"Where did you get these?"

"In your closet, they weren't hard to find. Now answer my question!"

_Silence_. Artemis was too shocked to speak; she had wanted to tell her daughter about her alter ego someday, but not today. She had no idea of what to say to the teen that was glaring at her with deep green eyes.

_His green eyes._

There was no way Artemis was going to tell Abby about her past, _and_ tell her about her father all in the same day. But she was going to have to say something to her daughter. Before the archer could speak up, Abby's expression softened and she spoke up.

"Mom I just want to know about my past, please can you it least tell who my father is?"

"No, I cant."

"You can't tell me or is it that you just wont tell me, Mom. I want to know about my family, please no lies." The redhead pleaded.

"Abby we're a family. You and me, that's it."

"No its not, you're lying to me. I can tell. Stop trying to protect me from everything, I can handle the truth."

"I am not that overprotective, I think the rules and your curfew are completely reasonable."

"No Mom, I'm not talking about the rules. You keep lying to me about your past, even when I have evidence you keep lying."

"Abigail, I protect you for your own good."

"LIAR! Mom, I am fifteen not five. You won't even let me walk to school!"

"I have my reasons and you should not question them." Artemis was on the edge of losing her temper. She had always wanted to tell Abby about her past, but then she would be in even more danger.

"I'm going to my room, I can't handle any more of this. I thought you trusted me more than this Mom." Spat the teenager. She could not handle any more of her mom's lies. All she wanted was the truth, and was that too much to ask of her mother. The redhead ran to her room and grabbed a backpack and began packing it. If her mother didn't think she could handle herself on her own, she was going to prove it. Abby took off and ran out of the house before her mother could stop her. She was out on a mission to prove herself, to prove to her mother that she was fine on her own. She didn't even say goodbye when she slammed the door shut, she just left. Gone with the wind.

All Artemis saw was a blur of red and black before the door slammed shut. She considered going after her daughter, but it would be no use. Abby could easily outrun her car. She decided to let her just cool off. Usually when Abby went out for a "run" she would be back within 40 minutes, but this time that wasn't the case.

The worried archer sat on the couch looking at the clock as two hours went by. She finally got up and walked to her computer, she pulled up the tracking device map. When Abby started developing super speed she put little tracers in all of her shoes. Just in case. but the archer promised herself that she would never actually activate it unless it was an emergency. But this was an emergency; she quickly pulled the tracking screen up and felt slight relief when she saw Abby was still in Gotham. Artemis earnestly watched the little red dot zip around the city, and then it stopped and disappeared. "NO!" She frantically tried to find it again, but it was too late. She knew that her daughter was already gone.

Artemis looked over at the green pile of fabric on the floor.

She had to do it.

The archer grabbed her uniform and looked at the last location the device was transmitted. Fear struck her heart as the coordinates appeared. She immediately recognized the location, the narrows…

Abby loved feeling the wind in her face as she ran. There was nothing like the feeling of the wind whip through her hair as she ran, when she got to run like this she felt completely free. Unfortunately she wasn't free, not yet it least.

The speedster cursed her mother as she tried to dislocate the tracking beacon from her shoe. "_That bitch_, she has absolutely _no_ trust in me!"

She knew her mother was going to come after her, so on her way out of town she ditched the tracer in an alley. The redhead knew her mother was smart, but this would hopefully deter her enough to be able to get away.

Tears of betrayal stung Abby's eyes as she departed from Gotham and headed westward. She didn't care where she was going; the only thing that mattered was that she was _free._

**I'm sorry it took so long to upload the next chapter, I was sick all weekend and didn't really feel like typing. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed and favorited (it makes me feel special). I'm going to try to upload more chapters this week if I have time. I already have most of the story written, its just a matter of me typing it up. I would also like suggestions for future chapters(even though I have a lot of it written I still want to make it better). Well now I have to get back to writing my midterm paper, so keep reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

Salutations faithful readers, thank you for all of the awesome reviews. I enjoyed reading all of them. I'm sorry I've been slowing down on updating, I have had loads of homework and hockey, and so I'm pretty busy. I'm also sorry about this chapter it's mostly just a filler chapter, but lots of action is promised in the future. I hope you like it.

Also I don't own young justice or Dc comics, b/c if I did there would be way more episodes. But sadly I'm just gonna have to stick with fan fiction instead. Enjoy.

Spitting Image

Chapter 3

Abby was heading west, but she didn't really care where she was going as long as it was _away _from Gotham and her lying overbearing mother. She was speeding down a highway, wild and free. Sure she loved her mother, but sometimes she couldn't stand her. Her mom was always so uptight and overprotective, she always seemed like she was hiding from something. That annoyed Abby, all she asked for the truth but her mother was as stubborn as she was and wouldn't tell.

The redheaded speedster was starting slow down. Her stomach was rumbling, she needed to eat something soon. Luckily for the teen there was a gas station down the road. She stopped there to catch her breath and fill her bottomless pit of a stomach. After scarfing down two bags of chips, four candy bars, five protein bars and four bottles of water; Abby grabbed a map. She was sure that she didn't want to go home for a few days, she really needed a break from it all. Then she had a fabulous idea.

_"I need a vacation!"_

Abby thought it was a brilliant idea, she could get away from her mother and relax at the same time. She had never really gone on a vacation before. Her mom always worked, and money was usually tight. Abby had once tried to convince her mom to take her to the new beach resort in Happy Harbor, but when she showed her mother the brochure her mom flipped out. After that, vacations_, especially_ beach vacations, were beyond debate.

Abby looked over the map, she really didn't want to visit any big cities; that would just remind her of home. She looked to the Midwest section of the map, "Maybe there's something cool to see here." She thought.

Sure enough there was, the teen looked at the little dot that was labeled Mt. Rushmore. She had seen pictures of the monument, but had always wanted to see it in real life. Also the area around there was supposed to be pretty and clean. The idea of breathing pollution free air was exciting. Abby hated the air quality in Gotham, it was like constantly breathing smog.

With her "vacation" plans made, the speedster continued west. About an hour later she started to tire. Abby found the nearest "middle of nowhere" town and headed to the local motel.

There was a wrinkled lady at the reception desk, she looked surprised when Abby walked through old rickety doors. There was no question that the place was old, but the teen liked it. The old building had a homey rustic feel that made her feel safe.

"Can I have a room please?" she asked shyly

"Sure thing, hon. It will be fifteen dollars."

Abby was kind of happy she brought more than the twenty dollars in her pocket. The woman smiled sweetly when she handed over the proper amount. The teen was then led down a hall to a small room. It was nicer than she expected. Once the lady was gone the exausted speedster climbed into the quilt covered bed, she was so tired she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Artemis was a train wreck; she was quickly pacing deliberating on what she was going to do. She had already called Abby's phone and found it on the counter. She had called all of Abby's friends and interrogated them over the phone to make sure her daughter wasn't hiding there. A pile of dark green fabric caught the archer's eagle eye. Before she knew it, she was pulling on the dark emerald uniform. It felt a little tight, but comfortable enough that she could manage.

"Please don't be dead was the only thing she could mutter as she raced through the night to the Gotham slums. The area was very famillar to the archer, she spent most of her tramatic childhood roaming the alleys for training. Artemis finally found the tracer, but just the tracer; no Abby in sight.

"Dammnit." She cursed under her breath. The archer knew her daughter was more than capable of disappearing without a trace. (Unlike her father Abby had her mother's stealth skills) Even Batman would have a hard time finding the speedster now.

_Batman_

"_Maybe I need to get help." _

She contemplated calling the league (they'd be _so happy_ to see her) but decided not to, it least not yet. She had on more option.

_Zatanna._

Hopefully the magician could help her, it least she knew about Abby.

_Flashback_

Artemis remembers the day Zatanna found out about her daughter like it was yesterday. Abby was six years old then. They were doing a little Christmas shopping in downtown Gotham before going to the park. She knew Zatanna was in town for her new magic show, but the former archer never expected running into her. (Literally) Artemis was heading towards a park bench to watch her daughter play in the snow when she collided with the magician. Shock hit her like a bullet when she got up and brushed herself off and she saw whom she ran into. The archer tried to make a quick escape before Zatanna realized who she was. Too late. As she turned around she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"_Artemis_ is that you?"

The blonde turned around to meet her best friend's surprised expression. She had really missed her old friends, but she had new priorities (more like priority) now. The archer really wanted to catch up with her friend, but she knew she couldn't. All She needed to do was avoid Zatanna before the magician found out of her priority. Her snarky inner teenager was screaming_," I knew it, I knew it. I so told you moving to China would have been a good idea, but noooo…_" She tuned out her past self, put on a bright smile before she turned around to greet her old friend.

"Yeah, it's me…" she started reluctantly but was quickly pulled into a tight hug before she could finish

Before she knew it, Artemis was somehow coerced into sitting down on the bench with Zatanna so they could catch up. She glanced around the park to see her daughter happily occupied by the snowman she was creating. The archer tried hinting to her babbling that she needed to go but with no avail. She really didn't want to get up and leave, she already left once; she wasn't going to again.

"… So what about you?" the magician asked, Artemis realized she wasn't paying attention.

"What have you been up to Artemis?" she asked again.

"Well I… um… got a job." She replied blankly she had no idea what to tell Zatanna.

"Artemis." Her friend said as she stared at her with her cyan eyes, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"What have you really been up to for the last seven years? Why did you leave?" Zatannna looked like she was about to cry.

"I had personal reasons." The archer replied softly.

"What kind of personal reasons?" the magician questioned.

Then couincidently, as of right of que, a shrill cry erupted from the park. Artemis's mother's instinct kicked in as she turned to see a redheaded wailing six-year-old running towards her. The archer tried to calm her hysterical child.

"Sweetie, what happened?" she said soothingly.

"Th-that boy over there kicked me in the face." The child sobbed

"Why did he kick you in the face?"

"H-he hit me because I punched him." Artemis felt proud of her daughter; she suppressed a smirk as she continued soothing her daughter.

"Why did you punch the boy?"

"B-b-because he killed my snowman." She wailed

"Hey Abby wanna hear a secret?" the archer cooed. The little redhead soon forgot about her snowman and anxiously listened to her mother's mischievous whispers.

"Got it?" Artemis asked Abby after revealing her "harmless" plan of revenge. Her daughter nodded and swiftly headed to back into the park to go look for the boy and teach him a lesson.

Just because her daughter looked like her father, didn't mean she necessarily inherited his personality. The little girl had her father's looks and her mother's "charming" personality.

"Sooooo, personal reasons…" Began Zatanna after Abby was out of sight.

Artemis was surprised that her best friend wasn't mad. She was sure that if any of her friends found out they would be furious.

"Yeah.." was all the blonde could say. She was so ashamed of herself she couldn't look at her friend; instead her steel gray eyes were planted on the ground.

"So, whose the father?"

Artemis remained silent. Zatanna saw Abby in the park giving the boy a snow wedgie. She kept staring at the kid; there was something so familiar about her but the magician couldn't put her finger on it. The little girl had fiery red hair and freckles. Then Zatanna saw her eyes, her _bright emerald green_ eyes.

"_Oh My God_." She gasped, she couldn't believe it. She looked back over to Abby in the snow_. "How didn't I see this before, she looks exactly like him_" she thought.

She looked back over to her blonde friend. She was caught by her pleading expression.

"Zee, he can't know, he can never know." Artemis pleaded.

"Shouldn't he it least know about her?" Zatanna started, but she was cut off by Artemis's dark glare that was scarier than the Batglare.

"No." the archer said firmly.

Zatanna thought about her friend would do to her if she said no. Artemis was one of her best friends (well before she disappeared) but she was also one of the few people that scared her more than Batman when they got angry (Actually the only person that scared her more than an angry Batman or Artemis is her father).

"Fine." She said reluctantly. "But only if you keep in contact with me, I don't want to lose my best friend again." She said with a small smile, she felt the weight of guilt for not telling them, but she had to keep her promise with her best friend, for her and Abby's sake.

"Well I guess I should get going now" The archer replied, breaking the awkward silence.

"Wait Arty, not yet." Zatanna's small smile got wider as she had an idea. "Your daughter can't leave without meeting her _Aunt Zee_."

Artemis caught on to what the brunette was saying, she gave her a small smile before calling the little redhead over to her.

"Abby, there's someone I'd like you to meet." The small child hid shyly behind her mother as she came face to face with Zatanna.

"Hi, Abby. My name is Zatanna, but you can call me Aunt Zee."

Suddenly the child's face lit up with delight as she pranced around her mother celebrating getting an "Aunt". The two women chuckled and said their farewell's before they parted.

Zatanna took a mental picture of her friend and her new "niece" walking away hand and hand, talking excitedly.

Present, 2028

Artemis burst through her front door and frantically looked around for Abby. Her heart was heavy, Abby wasn't home yet, and it had been over five hours since she left. Something was wrong.

The archer was looking through her dark house for her cell phone so she could call Zatanna. She heard a shuffle in the kitchen. Her old instincts kicked in as she knocked and arrow and pointed it at the shadowy abyss. She knew it wasn't Abby, _Abby_ didn't lurk in the shadows; she hated the dark. Artemis had a heart attack when the figure stepped into the light.

"Oooh look, its my little sis, mother of the year." Mocked the figure as she walked into the light.

Once Artemis recovered from her mini heart attack, her blood started to boil with fury.

_Can this day get any worse?_

"**Jade Get the Hell Out of My House!"** She shouted

"Nice to see you too, sis." Cheshire replied, unmoved.

"Jade I don't have time this, why are you here." The archer spat, venom filled her voice.

Cheshire gasped, pretending to be hurt. "Why is there anything wrong with checking on my sister and niece every once in awhile?"

"First, You haven't surfaced in the past five years. Second_, you_ don't visit family. _You_ ditch them in a home with an abusive excuse for a father, and then try to kill them. We may be related by blood, Jade, but you are not my _sister_. You _neve_r were. As far as I'm concerned the only family _I _have is Abby and Mom." Artemis retorted, her voice was full of disgust.

Jade actually looked genuinely hurt for a moment before her evil grin returned to her face. "Well it was nice talking to you _sis_. Tell the twerp I say hi_, when you get the chance." _ Before Artemis had a chance to respond, Cheshire was gone. Her wicked cackle echoed in the wind.

The blonde archer finally lowered her bow. She was at a loss, her daughter was _missing_, her sister was back, and she had a feeling that she was being forced out of retirement.

Jade's last words replayed in her head.

"_Oh no, __They __have her!"_

_The Shadows_

Hot tears streamed down her olive skin, she couldn't believe it, and She couldn't accept it. Even Artemis could not face the ugly truth revealed in front of her. Her hands shook violently as she dialed Zatanna.

"_Ring"_

"I hate waiting." The archer grumbled.

"_Ring"_

"God, I hate waiting."

"_Ring"_

"C'mon Zee, Pick up!"

"_Ring"_

"Click"

_Finally_

"H-Hello, Artemis? It's four in the morning, What do you need." Zatanna's groggy voice answered.

"Zee, its an emergency. Get over here NOW!" the archer's voice was creaky and high pitched.

Before Zatanna could respond she hung up. The magician was awake now. She could tell something was very wrong. Artemis sounded like she was crying.

_Artemis never cried. __Ever._

Zatanna remembered when the archer was kidnapped by her father. He broke almost every bone in her body, tried to set her on fire and electrocuted her for hours. Artemis didn't cry, she didn't even show fear. She spat blood in his face every chance she had. She even tried to walk away afterwards with two broken legs. The blonde didn't shed a single tear, until now Zatanna thought it was impossible for Artemis to cry.

I took only seconds for the magician to travel from her apartment in New York to Artemis's house in Gotham.

"Esuoh s'simetra ot tropelet!" She chanted as she got pulled into a vortex bound for Gotham.

Zatanna arrived in the archer's living room seconds later. She looked over in horror to see Artemis, The Artemis, sobbing on the couch.

"What happened Artemis, tell me now!"

"T-The S-shad-dows, T-hey h-ave her."

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I made this chapter extra long to make up for my future not-updating, Ill try, but no promises. I don't think this chapter is my best work but it's all I got right now and if I type any more I swear my hands are going to fall off. If I don't update by Friday I give you all permission to yell at me for my laziness. I know this chapter isn't the best, but there will be some fighting action next chapter and I'm adding bunches of new characters, I bet no one can guess all of them, Hint there are it least 20 of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi readers! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I had to hack back into my computer (I'm grounded again, what's new) Hope you like the story so far, and if you don't I promise its gonna get better. And I'm sorry about my promise of new characters and action in this chapter, there just wasn't enough room. There will be a slight bit of action but the kick-ass moments will have to be postponed until future chapters, I promise Artemis will release her wrath sooner of later. And if you have any ideas, please share them with me. I need all the help I can get. But I digress…

Also I'm too awesome to own DC comics, the only character I own is Abby. Now on with the show…. I mean story.

Spitting Image Chapter 4.

Zatanna stared at the sobbing archer in horror.

"Artemis, what happened? Where's Abby?"

Artemis just started wailing even louder when the magician mentioned her daughter's name.

Artemis felt helpless, she felt weak, like someone stabbed a knife in her already scarred heart. She wanted to sit there and cry until she couldn't, but there wasn't time for that. She had to go find her. The archer would do anything to get Abby safely home. Artemis quickly gathered herself and looked at her friend; her only ally.

"Abby's gone." She choked.

"Artemis, are you sure?" the magician began, but was silenced by the blonde's icy look. The archer continued her tale of the previous events.

…

"Why do you think the shadows have her?"

"Zee, when I got back from looking for Abby, J-Jade was here." The archer explained.

Zatanna was filled with dread as she heard this information. Abby was practically her niece (Technically she is). She knew the little speedster could take care of herself (she _is_ Artemis's kid after all), but the shadows, they were too much, too dangerous.

"Oh Arty, I'm so sorry." Zatanna whispered as she tightly embraced the grief stricken blonde. Tears flowed from her own eyes as well.

Eventually Artemis's knees were strong enough to let her stand. She erased all emotion from her expression. There was a glint of determination in her eyes. She put all of her emotions aside, she couldn't fall apart, especially now.

….

"We have to go find her."

"Do you think we should call the league?"

"No, not yet. This is my problem, not theirs. I'm not just going to call the league so they can fight my fights." Artemis dreaded the fact that if the league helped, Wally would find out. Her life was already in pieces, if he found out now she would shatter even more. "I still think we need help though." The archer admitted.

"Arty, who?"

"I think /sigh/, I think we need to ask…Batman for help." Artemis hated to admit that she needed help, especially from the Dark Knight. But she knew that he of all people could find Abby.

"Oh-Okay, I'll try to contact him without the league knowing." Zatanna was shocked that Artemis wanted to get help from Batman. But she knew the archer had her reasons. She turned to see Artemis walk out of the room. "Where are you going?"

Without looking back the archer retorted, "I'm going to get ready to find her."

Artemis walked into her room and opened the hidden compartment in her closet. The hidden storage revealed a stockpile of many different weapons. The archer spread her mini armory across her bed. She quickly examined each weapon, making sure that each one worked properly. Artemis was glad that she kept enough trick arrows to last her awhile; she couldn't just go find GA and ask for more. The blonde let out a small snarl when she remembered her ex-partner/mentor/fake uncle. She took most of the weapons and started arming herself with knives, a crossbow, arrows, throwing stars, poison darts, a tazer, smoke bombs, more knives, and of course; her bow and quiver packed with arrows. When Artemis walked out of her room she was armed to the teeth (literally).

….

"Find him yet?" The archer spoke as she glided into the room. Zatanna jumped and quickly turned around to glare at Artemis. She really hated when her friends did the ninja thing (especially when Dick did it).

"Sorry I'm trying to contact him without calling in the whole league. His comm. is off, so he is probably doing undercover work."

Artemis stood there thinking_," If batman is on patrol, it'll be easy enough to get hid attention with a small explosion or car chase. Only minor property damage…"_

"No." I know what you're thinking and it's not going to work.

"What was I thinking then." The archer retaliated.

"You were thinking about committing some sort of crime to get the Bat's attention. Arty, trust me it's not going to work. We need his help, and getting arrested will make him go after us."

The blonde archer stood there with her arms crossed_, "Damn_." She knew if Batman was offline(or so to speak) there was little to no chance of contacting him.

"Zee. Have you tried asking Dick?"

The magician turned around and glared at her friend. She did not want to deal with the boy wonder right now. Zatanna let out a sigh

"No, not yet. I guess I should though. I'll call him after I try Batman again."

Finally the dark knight answered his comm. relief washed over the women's faces.

"Batman, what is it?" Came the gruff voice out of the tiny speaker

"Zatanna to Batman, requesting assistance."

"This better be important for you to radio me instead of the league." He replied in the same deep monotone voice.

"It's life of death, hurry!" the magician shouted. She felt slightly scared about yelling at the dark knight.

"Okay, rendezvous at your location. Batman out."

Artemis sat nervously on the couch; she was wringing her hands with anxiety. The two sat there waiting for the dark night to arrive.

****

Abby woke up in the lumpy motel bed at about 9:30 the next morning. She got up and stretched. The redhead had a slight uneasy feeling, something didn't seem right. She just put it to the side, dismissing it as homesickness. After a huge breakfast the speedster gathered her things and set out towards her "vacation" destination; Mt. Rushmore.

After the teen arrived to the monument she saw the never-ending line, she hated lines. Abby couldn't sit still for more than five minutes without going bonkers, she _was not_ going to wait in line for over an hour. Instead she zipped past the entrance, leaving some crumpled bills on the casher desk to cover the fee.

"Wow." Was all she could say when she first saw Mt. Rushmore. It was stunning. Abby decided to take the nature trail and explore the area. With a deep inhale of the sweet mountain air, the redhead set off to explore the terrain.

….

After the teen finished her refreshing hike she headed back to the viewing deck to enjoy a snack. She sat there on the bench munching on a granola bar. The afternoon sun warmed her cheeks as her mind wandered. She looked at all of the happy families spending time together. "I wonder if she is even looking for me?" she thought. The teen was starting to miss her mom. She was suddenly brought back into reality as a tourist tapped her lightly.

"Excuse me Miss. Can you take a picture of me and my family, please?"

"Sure." Replied the redhead as she received a small camera from the man's hands.

She took aim at the happy family; the husband and the wife were in each other's arms with their kids on their shoulders. With the monument in the background the picture was perfect.

"Say cheese!"

After she gave the camera back to the thankful tourist family, the slightly saddened teen returned to the bench in the sun. _"So that's what a family is like."_ She couldn't shake the enveloping sadness. Abby couldn't stop thinking about her mother. She felt like a piece of her heart was missing. A tear slid out from under her dark sunglasses as she watched a man hug his daughter. It was something Abby had always longed for; a warm embrace from _her_ father. It was something she never had.

The teen quickly wiped her eyes and changed her attitude, forgetting her sorrow. "C'mon Abby, this is supposed to be your vacation. Don't ruin it by crying" she told herself.

She stood up and headed over to another bench in the shade, the redhead didn't want to get sunburned too. Abby froze when she saw a swift movement in the shadows. It was too quick for any normal human to notice, but it was unmistakable to her speedster eyes. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and the uneasy feeling from before returned. Abby slowly sat down on the adjacent bench. She felt like she was being watched, unseen eyes bore into the nervous girl. Eventually Abby couldn't sit still on the bench anymore and she headed over to the bathrooms on the trail. The speedster was stopped in her tracks when three figures flew out of the trees and landed on the ground. Her stomach was doing high-speed flip-flops as one of the figures stepped out of the glare. Abby frantically looked around; hoping that there was someone else around to help her. The teen was out of luck, she was on her own. All she could think was _"I wanna go home."_

"Ooh, look what we've got here." Cooed the figure in front of her. She had a colorful cat mask and wild black hair.

"Wh-what d-do you w-want." Stuttered the scared speedster; her face was so pale her freckles stood out more than usual.

The Cat lady ignored the question; instead she took out a knife and started playing with it. Abby had to use all the self-control she could muster to keep herself from vibrating.

"You look too young to be on you own kid, I'm sure your mommy's very worried." The assassin mocked in a fake concerned tone.

Abby started to get angry, she didn't know why but there was something about that lady that irked her.

"I'm old enough." The teen spat coldly. Cheshire pranced towards the girl.

"You remind me of your mother."

Abby froze with the mentioning of her mother, "How does she know my mom?" A small cackle came out from under the assassin's mask. The teen had more questions to ask her mother. She let the green knife in her sleeve slid down into her hand.

Cheshire studied the dazed redhead for a moment before taking advantage of the situation and signaling to her henchmen.

"Lets bag and tag boys."

With hearing the command, Abby swung around to see two large men lunging at her. The speedster made a split second decision and slid the knife back into her pocket. Like her mother she preferred to fight with her fists. With surprising power (and speed) the teen quickly took down the men using the training she received from her mother and karate lessons. (She was a black belt after all) Abby pivoted on her heels and spun around to face the cat lady.

"Well you're better than I thought. I guess Blondie managed to teach you some moves after all."

Abby clenched her hands into fists and was ready to pounce; she was scared, angry and confused.

Cheshire smirked under her mask; it was almost like looking at a ginger version of her sister as she studied her niece. The assassin deliberated for a moment and tossed her knives on the ground.

"I like a challenge." She snarled

Abby positioned herself in a defensive position and prepared for the lady to come at her. She dodged the assassin's first few swipes before she started hitting back. The teen let out a small cry as Cheshire's fist collided with her jaw. In a blur of red, Abby spun around and knocked the mask off of her assailant. She gasped as she looked into the lady's furious steel gray eyes. The teen was taken aback, those eyes looked almost identical to her mother's.

"You're gonna regret that kid." The angry woman hissed. But before she had a chance to grab the girl she was gone.

Tears stung Abby's eyes as she ran. She was so confused, completely lost. All she heard was Vietnamese swears echo in the wind. The speedster didn't care where she was going; she just had to get away. Sobs threatened to erupt from her chest when the realization hit her; she completely and utterly _alone._

Jade started cussing at the girl as she got away. She knew her sister was already probably after her, but if she didn't capture the girl she was going to have another problem on her hands. _Daddy problems._

****

**Well I hope you liked chapter four, I know it's a cliffy but you're just gonna have to live with it. I'd like to give a big thanks/shout out to DSx4ever for mentioning my story in her story. Updates might get slower b/c I am grounded again and I had to hack into my computer to be able to post this (that's how committed I am) Future apologies to any incontinence this will cause any of you. I might be more motivated to complete chapter five (new characters!) if I get more reviews (10-15 tops but many more are welcome) Reviews help me make the story better and I love to hear opinions (hint hint, wink wink). Well I guess I have to finish this before the warden, um I mean my mom gets home. Remember Wally and Artemis Forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow readers, I have managed to hack into my computer again (mwahahah) unfortunately I am still grounded (I have no clue why, I think it has something to do with yelling at my brother and duct tape) Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. Now on with the show! I mean story…**

**Also I don't own Dc comics b/c if I did YJ would be on its fifth season. Ok now I'm gonna shut up so you can read the chapter. Enjoy!**

****

**Spitting Image Chapter 5**

Artemis was consumed by anxiety; she was so worried about her daughter Abby. She knew her daughter was tough, but the shadows were after her. That was enough to make the fearless archer so scared she couldn't move without feeling the pain of regret. She took a deep breath; Artemis knew that with each passing second the Dark Knight was closer to her house. Another second that would mean her daughter is farther away. The archer took in another gasp of air; she was about to face another of her worst fears. Batman never scared the archer before; she was the only one that had the guts to talk back to the Dark Knight while withstanding the Bat glare. Now 16 years later the blonde wanted to go die in a hole to avoid the dreaded confrontation, but she couldn't. She had to grow up and be a big girl. Still tears welled in her tired steel blue eyes as she retreated back into the corners of her mind, deep in thought.

Zatanna felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach, she was as nervous as ever. She was worried about her niece. Abby could always find a way to make people smile. It would kill the magician if she would never get to see the redhead's optimistic grin. Tears briefly rimmed her cyan eyes before they were forced away. Zatanna knew she had to stay strong; for Artemis and Abby.

Both women jumped when they heard the sharp bank on the door. Artemis tried to get up, but Zatanna beat her to the door. The magician took one more deep breath before ushering Batman into the small suburban home.

Batman knew that he was going to Artemis's house as soon as he saw the coordinates, but he never expected this.

The archer remained frozen when the Dark Knight walked into her kitchen. She flinched when she fell victim to the Bat glare. The tension in the air grew thicker with the silence. Batman turned his unbearable stare towards the shivering magician.

"Why am I here? I want answers now." He ordered breaking the silence, startling the two shaken women. Batman wasn't concerned when he saw Zatanna jump, but when he saw Artemis flinch he knew something was really wrong. Even he couldn't scare the archer, but red flags went off as she stayed silent. While the women composed themselves, he took a quick look around the room searching for a clue to what was going on.

Zatanna gulped slowly and revealed the painful truth to the Dark Knight.

"Artemis's daughter is missing…" The pieces all fit into place. Batman looked over to see a small picture of the blonde archer hugging a redheaded teen.

When Artemis had left 16 years ago Batman kept tabs on her, just in case he needed to find the former hero. But he never knew she had a kid. The Dark Knight inspected the photo of the small family: the girl looked very familiar. She looked a lot like Wally, under his mask the Batman's eyes were wide with shock. He turned to Zatanna. _He knew._

"Does _he_ know?"

It took a second to figure out what Batman had meant, but when she realized he was talking about Wally she glanced over to the sullen archer.

"No." was all Zatanna could reply before Artemis cut her off.

"It's my fault, all my fault." She whispered before she broke down and tearfully revealed the whole story to the Dark Knight. The archer was on the verge of insanity because she was so upset, but she managed to keep herself somewhat together as she confessed the whole truth.

….

Batman's face softened slightly as the archer finished telling her story. He felt sorry for the crying archer.

"Artemis, we're gonna find her.'" He said softly, the kind words felt foreign coming out of his mouth, almost sounding reassuring. The broken archer gave him the- we better find her or there will be hell on earth-glare. There was grief in her eyes, but she was furious on the outside. The shadows were going to pay.

"I'll go call the league for back up." The Dark Knight said in his usual monotone.

_Then, for some reason Artemis lost it._

"NO! NOT THE LEAGUE!" The angry blonde shouted. Zatanna had to temporarily restrain the archer to prevent her form making an attempt on Batman. She begged him for her friend's sake, to not make it a league mission. The Dark Knight was about to refuse when he saw Artemis's pained expression. He finally gave in upon agreeing to an unofficial covert mission.

…..

Once Artemis had calmed down, the heroes agreed on a plan to meet up at the cave and search the country. She just wanted to scream; the pain tore her up inside and the guilt felt like a landslide had crushed her. The archer wistfully stared out the window of the Bat Plane as they flew to the cave. Tears silently slid out of her eyes as she remembered all of the good times she spent with her daughter.

There was a thick layer of dust covering the entire base, it had been abandoned about ten years ago as the team disbanded and moved on. Oddly enough the cave still felt like home to the archer even though it had been almost 17 years since she had been there last. She walked with Zatanna to the meeting room while Batman did bat things on the computer. The silent tears falling out of Artemis's eyes soon turned to quiet sobs as the past caught up with her. Her knees felt like giving in as she arrived in the meeting room, she couldn't shake her feeling of guilt. The archer sat down at one of the chairs and buried her tear-streaked face into her arms on top of the table. She erupted into loud heart wrenching sobs that shook her fragile frame. Zatanna sat next to her weeping friend, trying to comfort her; it killed her to see Artemis like this.

…

Nightwing was the first to arrive at the cave. He had rushed over to the old base as soon as he got the message from Batman. His quick paced footsteps echoed through the dim empty hallways as the former boy wonder headed towards the mission room. Dick Grayson gulped as he saw Zatanna (His exgirlfriend was one of the few people that actually scared him) and some crying blonde woman he didn't immediately recognize. He swiftly glided into the room and towards the chair the furthest away from the magician. Nightwing caught another look at the blonde; she looked so familiar to him, the dective started going over all of the blonde people he knew in his head. Then one face popped up, it was a face he hadn't seen in 16 years _"No- it can't be her."_ Was all he thought. Dick finally had enough courage to speak up and confirm his suspicions.

"Is that Art-" he began but was quickly silenced by Zatanna giving him the Shut-up-or-I-will-end-you glare. The former boy wonder quickly scurried over to the couch on the other side of the room. "Oh My God. It is her." He thought when he saw a green quiver on the floor. The hacker was shocked at the appearance of his former teammate.

The next to arrive was Aqualad and Rocket. The two were chatting quietly as they walked through the entrance. The former leader started to go to the conference table to greet Zatanna and the mysterious weeping blonde. Nightwing shot up and mouthed," I wouldn't do that if I were you." to the atlantian. The pair heeded his warning and strolled over to the former robin. Dick filled the two in with what he knew, which wasn't much.

M'gann and Connor came in next; they were holding hands and wearing matching gold band on their ring fingers. The couple parted with a kiss as the martian walked over to Zatanna and the "yet to be identified" crying blond. Connor joined the guys (and Rocket) to be filled in with what they knew. (Which was basically nothing)

Miss Martian sat next to Zatanna and telepathically asked the same question that everyone else in the room was asking_. "Zee, What's going on?"_

The magician let out a deep sigh and briefly explained the situation to M'gann. All the martian could say was "oh." until the shock settled in. _"That's Artemis?"_ she whispered quietly. Zatanna answered the green woman with a small nod. Almost instantly the martian's eyes were full of worry and compassion. M'gann floated to the other side of Artemis and put her hand on her crying friend's back, trying to comfort her.

Soon after, some teen titans and justice leaguers started to trickle into the mission room. A few of the titans went to go talk to Nightwing, while others sat down and started their own conversation. The room fell silent when the Dark Knight walked in followed by Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern (Ryan Rayner), Hawk girl and Steel. Batman pulled up an image of Abby on the main screen and turned to the group of heroes and began the briefing.

"Team, our mission is to find a missing teenager that disappeared a little over 24 hours ago. We have reasons to believe that she is either being pursued or captured be the League of Shadows." There were a few gasps through out the crowd. Artemis finally revealed her now puffy; tear streaked face out from under the shelter of her arms. Batman enlarged the picture of the missing teen and continued his speech.

"Our target is Abigail Crock, she was reported missing yesterday in Gotham." The room was dead silent. Connor, Rocket, Kaldur, and Nightwing's jaws hit the floor when they saw the picture of Abby. Most of the heroes in the room seemed shocked at this revealing news. There were a few gasps and grunts *Cough* Nightwing *Cough*. All eyes turned to the blonde archer.

** hope you liked the story. This was all I could manage to type up so sorry for the disappointment. Please, please, please review. I have made the decision to not publish any more chapters until I get it least 10 new reviews. So if you want me to update, review please. Also our favorite scarlet speedster might make an appearance in the next chapter, so hurry up and review, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I also saw the season 2 premier and I am not pleased, They got rid of Artemis and Wally, my two favorite characters. I think what they did crossed the line with completely dismantling the team, but splitting up supermartian, robtanna, and Spitfire was too much. IS NOTHING SACRED! Ok I'm done with my ranting. I don't care about season two. I'm still gonna write season 1 stories, I have a whole binder full of stories and plot bunnies. Now let the reading begin.**

**Also I don't own any of the DC universe or young justice, and if I did I wouldn't ruin it like they did with season two. SPITFIRE FOREVER!**

**Spitting Image Chapter 6**

_**Rewind**_

"_Team, our mission is to find a missing teenager that disappeared a little over 24 hours ago. We have reasons to believe that she is either being pursued or captured be the League of Shadows." There were a few gasps through out the crowd. Artemis finally revealed her now puffy; tear streaked face out from under the shelter of her arms. Batman enlarged the picture of the missing teen and continued his speech._

_ "Our target is Abigail Crock, she was reported missing yesterday in Gotham." The room was dead silent. Connor, Rocket, Kaldur, and Nightwing's jaws hit the floor when they saw the picture of Abby. Most of the heroes in the room seemed shocked at this revealing news. There were a few gasps and grunts *Cough* Nightwing *Cough*. All eyes turned to the blonde archer._

The room was silent. Artemis was purple with shame. She was already feeling herself fall apart, the stares from all over the room made her unweave even more. The archer couldn't move, the scars on her heart were tearing open. She could feel herself trembling; She stared blankly waiting for Batman to continue.

Batman displayed more pictures on the screen, most of them were of Abby, but there was one of Artemis and a few pictures of shadows operatives. He continued his briefing but the archer couldn't listen, all she heard was white noise and her daughter's last words.

She couldn't take it anymore, the archer was on the verge of having an emotional meltdown and she was about to explode. Artemis stood up abruptly and grabbed her bow and quiver; tears were once again streaming out of the archer's eyes as she practically sprinted out of the room. She was headed towards the only place in the mountain she could release all of her pent up emotions; the training room.

…..

All eyes followed Artemis as she ran out of the room; Zatanna got up to get her but was stopped by Batman.

"Leave her." He said and continued his briefing the room was full of silent mutters and possibly a telepathic conversation or two.

"The plan is to split up into teams and search the country for the girl and the Shadows." The Dark Knight continued, ignoring the other conversations. The only other person in the room that was immune to the Bat glare spoke up.

"So you called _all _of us here so we can search for a runaway girl that _might _of kidnapped by the shadows. She's only 15 how far could she of gone on her own?" Nightwing spoke up against his former mentor. Zatanna glared at him irately and he contemplated the facts and put two and two together. Dick raised a eyebrow," Oh. So you mean the girl has…" But he stopped stating the obvious when a small snarl came from Zatanna's throat. The only thing that stopped her from inflicting a nasty curse on her ex was Batman. The magician didn't want to cause any more conflict in the situation so she settled with giving Dick the I-will-end-you glare. Nightwing flinched under the threatening stare, but he continued, "Don't you think Wally has the right to know about her."

Batman remained in his serious demeanor," It is none of my business to, and it is none of yours either. All of you must understand that you are not to tell The Flash, or any other heroes about this mission. _Am I clear_?" the other heroes nodded silently.

"Team dismissed. We will regroup when transportation has been organized." The Dark Knight ordered and the crowd in the room dispersed. Nightwing and Aqualad went to go talk to some of the titans and Connor was discussing something with Green Lantern. Rocket had left to go find the ladies room and Zatanna and M'gann went to go find Artemis.

…..

The martian was still in a slight state of shock as she walked through the maze of hallways with Zatanna. She had no idea of what to say.

"So that's why she left." She whispered her eyes were full of concern. "Why didn't she tell us, we would've helped her."

Zatanna looked at her friend," She left because she was scared." Her expression explained the rest of the untold story to M'gann.

Miss Martian's expression regained some cheerfulness," So how'd you find out about Artemis and her daughter?" she wondered

"Actually I ran into her in Gotham about nine years ago. I realized the truth the moment I saw Abby, she just looks so much like him." The magician confessed. She turned her attention to the gold band on M'gann's left hand. There was a slight hint of mischief in Zatanna's eyes as she examined the ring. " So when did you and Supes tie the knot?" Miss Martian blushed slightly and displayed the shining ring on her finger.

"Well we got married about ten years ago and now we live in Delta City."

"Are there any mini martians or kryptonins in the picture?" She asked curiously wondering if that was even possible for the couple to have children.

"We adopted two children from Mars."

"You have kids!" Zatanna said excitedly.

"Yup, S'mantha is 14 and J'onn Jr. is almost 11. They're great kids you should really meet them some day." The martian chirped.

"So where are your kids, since you and Connor are here?"

"Oh, they're staying at the Kent's right now, Martha really enjoys their company."

The two were going to continue catching up but they were interrupted by a small explosion and some dismembered practice drones flew out of the entrance to the training room. That was a bad sign. The two women rushed into the large gymnasium.

"Artemis! Stop it your going to hurt yourself." Zatanna yelled. The archer ignored her and continued dismembering any thing in her path, she snarled muttering inaudible curses at the world. She was about to go in for the kill when she found herself levitated. At that point Artemis was way past sadness and anger, she was now livid.

"Artemis, you're gonna hurt yourself. You need to calm down." Zatanna said trying to soothe her friend.

The furious blonde hissed, "Calm down! Calm down! If you haven't noticed my only daughter is _missing_, the shadows are after her. And you want me to _calm down_!" She started to cry again at the mention of Abby. The archer was falling apart.

M'gann set Artemis down on the ground and she rushed over to her with Zatanna to give her support. Artemis sobbed into their shoulders claiming that it was all her fault. The two heroes sat there with their friend until she was able to stand. She pulled herself together and masked the sadness in her face with a blank expression.

Artemis Gave M'gann a quick hug, "I'm sorry." She reconciled the martian turned to the archer and looked at her reassuringly.

"Arty, we're going to find her, don't worry."

The blonde muttered thanks and the three women headed towards the main entrance.

…..

When the trio entered the main hall, Artemis was greeted by a few stares, some solemn nods and a group hug. After the archer escaped the embrace of her former teammates she joined their awkward conversation. There wasn't mush being said, but Artemis had a slight suspicion that the married couple was having a telepathic discussion.

"So, sixteen years…" Nightwing muttered. Artemis looked at the ground and remained silent. Zatanna glared at him, obviousouly mad and smacked him in the jaw.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" he hollered as he rubbed his now sore face.

"Of all the things you could've said to her_ that_ was all you could think of!" she seethed. Artemis smirked slightly as the two started bickering and the rest of her former teammates tried to separate them, _just like when she and Wally had argued._

The commotion was interrupted by Batman's voice over the intercom.

"Everyone gather your gear and meet me in the hanger now."

…

Once all of the superheroes had gathered in the cave hanger Batman began to read off team assignments.

"Martian Manhunter, Steel, Bumblebee and Raven. Northwest."

"Beastboy, Green Lantern, Stargirl and Aqualad. Southwest"

"Batgirl, Static, Starfire and Hawkgirl. Southeast."

"Blue Beetle, Supergirl, Cyborg, and Rocket. Northeast."

The Dark Knight pointed at locations on a large map displayed in the hanger. The teams quickly rushed to javelins and took off, leaving Superboy, Miss Martian, Nightwing, Zatanna, and Artemis unassigned. Batman pulled up a blurry image on the screen, the archer recognized it almost immediately; it was Abby. She turned to Batman.

"Where is she?"

"This is the most current footage we have of Abigail Crock at Mt. Rushmore, South Dakota. There is evidence supporting that she is still in the Mid-West. We will split into two groups of three and search the area."

…..

M'gann gave Connor a kiss before the two parted to join their different "teams". Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna were going to search south of Mt. Rushmore while Batman, Connor and Nightwing searched north. The weary archer held her bow and quiver tightly and sat down in the bioship. She was excited that there was still hope but she still couldn't bring herself to believe that everything was going to be ok. Artemis sighed as she looked out the window at the morning horizon.

XXXXXXXXXX

(you might want to go back to ch 4 )

Abby couldn't see where she was going; she didn't even care where she ended as long as it was away from the Cat Lady. Her legs felt like they were on fire, each step brought more pain. The speedster's stomach was growling like and angry beast, but even that didn't stop her; nothing would until she was far enough away.

The teen finally slowed down when she reached the Central City limits, the last thing she wanted to do was attract attention to herself, even if The Flash was a hero Abby didn't trust anyone right now. The redheaded teen strolled through the clean streets of Central; she was taken aback when she saw her reflection in a window. Her orange hair was tangled and dirty, her clothes were torn and she was covered in dirt. Luckily there was a small athletics clothes store around the corner. About an hour later Abby reemerged from the store with new pants, a shirt, jacket, hat, shoes, and a backpack full of snacks. The teen spent the rest of her afternoon looking over her shoulder and eating at Sal's diner. When the sun started to set she left the diner and headed to a safe looking park, she drifted off into sleep on a park bench.

…

Abby woke up with an unsettling feeling, the sky was dark and the only light came from the golden glow of the streetlamps. The teen felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Something was very wrong. She was quickly on her feet and searching the shadows. A bush started to rustle and the scared speedster was out of there. At that point Abby didn't care about drawing attention to herself, the only thing that concerned her was her speedy escape. With a burst of speed the redhead found herself in an alley. To her surprise the Cat Lady fell out of the sky and cornered her against the wall. Fear and determination plastered the teen's face.

"Who are you? "Abby asked truing not to show fear. Cheshire sneered at the girl.

"Well, that doesn't really matter when you are about to be killed, does it?"

The speedster felt a small lump in her throat and remembered what her mom taught her.

This time Cheshire was heavily armed and more prepared to face the twerp, she was not about to let her sister's kid show her up again. The assassin was the first to strike, but to her surprise the teen blocked most of her shots with incredible speed and reflexes (well duh).

The two were almost evenly matched. Abby pulled out her mother's green switchblade and used it to block the assassin's sai. The teen was getting tired but she was not one to give up, surrendering went against her very nature she would rather fight to the death.

…..

The Flash (Wally West) was doing his nightly patrols through Central City after he had finished up work at the crime lab. It had been a very quiet night for crime, there was nothing short of a jaywalker. The scarlet speedster was considering turning in early and getting one of those rare 8 hours of slumber. That was until he came upon an alley t where he thought a mugging was taking place. When he got closer he realized this was no assault. Cheshire was fighting some other girl; before the hero could help the girl two henchmen stopped him.

…

Out of the corner of her eye, Abby could see a faint red blur and some more men, but she couldn't get a good look at any of them. She returned her undivided attention to the assassin in front of her. Sweat was forming on her forehead and she was breathing heavily. She still kept pace with the Cat Lady's strikes.

"Why. Are. You. After. Me?" the teen said through gritted teeth and she took a punch.

The assassin smiled under her mask.

"Maybe you should ask your mommy the next time you see her, oh wait. You won't see her again because you'll be dead." Jade mocked.

Abby's expression hardened, that hit a nerve. The assassin took the split second the girl stopped moving and went in for the kill shot. The blade seemed to come at Abby in slow motion and she was able to dodge it and instead of going through her heart the sai went through the plaster. With lightning speed (really) the speedster yanked the weapon out of the wall and plunged it into the lady's shoulder. Cheshire let out a piercing scream as her own weapon sliced through her flesh. Abby went back into a defensive position ready for the next strike, but instead of lashing back the wounded (pride and all) assassin fled into the shadows. The teen leaned against the plaster wall and gasped for air.

…..

Wally had just finished knocking out the villains when he turned to help the girl, to his surprise she seemed pretty well off on her own. He was slightly impressed by the teen's reflexes and speed, but when he saw her stab the assassin with inhuman speed he was shocked. She was going at speeds that only Uncle Barry, Jay Garrick and himself could go at.

Wally quickly approached the girl, when he got close he realized that she was only 14-15, her slender body looked fragile covered in cuts and bruises. She was leaning against the wall trembling in fatigue, her labored gasps for air sounded slightly painful. The Flash approached her trying to help.

"Hey kid, are you ok?"

The girl's green eyes glared at the red clad hero portraying fear and pain.

…..

Abby was glad that the Cat Lady was gone, she hurt all over. She was about to pull herself up and continue with her escape but was stopped by concerned scarlet hero in front of her. She was, bruised, bloody, in pain and scared. The teen wanted to be alone, she wanted to get away. When he asked her if she was ok she freaked, she was almost sure that he was going to take her to the cops.

"Get away from me!" she snarled, wielding her mother's knife as a warning. When the Flash tried to carry her out of the alley the teen decided to strike. Before the Scarlet hero had realized what was going on, Abby landed a good blow to his jaw and a slash on his arm. With all the speed she could manage the redhead attacked with full force. She knocked the hero down and plunged the knife in his knee so he couldn't run. She didn't even hear him yell after her as she sped away. Away into the arms of a blonde hockey masked villain. Before the girl could scream a needle was in her neck and she was out cold in the arms of Sportsmaster

**i hope you like it, I will post again if I get more than 10 reviews, ok now im going to bed. Thanks for reading my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, my grandma is in town and I have finals and sleep has become a rarity. Thanks for all of the reviews; they made my kinda horrible week so much better. I'm still pretty mad about the season two thing, I think what the writers did was borderline traitorous. Also the moment you've all been waiting for is almost here. Beware there are future plot twists that no one will see coming, not even the dynamic duo could guess what will happen next. I dare you to predict what you think is going to happen next.**

**I still don't own yj and if I did season two would be way better and devoted to spitfire, but I digress. And now for the moment you've all been waiting for (drum roll please)…**

****

**Spitting Image Chapter 7**

Wally had his first real glimpse of the girl as he tried to help her. It was dark but he could still see a little bit of orange hair peeking out from under her ball cap; freckles covered her face and she had eyes that looked almost green under the dim lighting. The scarlet speedster had a slight feeling of déjà vu when he saw her face, she seemed so familiar…

He knelt down in front of the shaking girl, trying to calm her down. Her voice was full of fear and anger as she told him to go away. The teen's voice sounded remotely familiar. The Flash was completely caught off guard when the girl slugged him in the face. _"How can someone so small pack such a large punch?"_ he thought. This time he was ready for the girl to strike back, but was going to try to reason with her. But it was too late, she already had the switchblade in her hand and she quickly pounced.

Wally was prepared for the girl to strike, but he was not ready for an opponent with speed and reflexes that rivaled his own. The Flash tried to block each strike, but with no avail. He felt the blade slice through his costume and break skin. The girl was moving at the same speed he was thus canceling his home field advantage. Sure the Flash was good in hand to hand combat, but not as good as other heroes. The teen on the other hand seemed to be extremely proficient in many forms of martial arts. (A/N: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Abby was black belt, just pretend that I mentioned it before) Wally continued trying to block the girl's strikes, he was careful not to hit back. With unbelievable speed the girl knocked the Flash on the ground and impulsively stabbed her switchblade into his knee.

These actions completely shocked the scarlet speedster, the Flash grunted in pain as he tried to get up. He couldn't, the speedster looked up and saw the girl run to the end of the alley. In the darkness her silhouette looked almost familiar to the fallen speedster. At the end of the alley a menacing dark shadow awaited. Wally's eyes grew wide with fear under his scarlet cowl; he tried to stop the girl from running into the arms of Sportsmaster.

"No, stop!" He shouted.

_Shit._

It was too late; she was in the iron hold of Sportsmaster. The girl barely let out a squeak before a needle slid into her neck and she fell limp. The Flash did everything he could to try to stop the villain, but he couldn't even stand up. The hero felt helpless as Sportsmaster vanished into the shadows with the unconscious girl.

Wally frantically reached for his communicator, it took all of his self-control to prevent himself from talking at superspeeds.

"Flash to League, requesting emergency assistance." The speedster hated the formality but it was protocol.

"Watchtower to Flash, rerouting to nearby members. What's the situation?"

"Hurry, I'm in an alley in Central. I saw Cheshire attacking some kid and I tried to help but then I was attacked. I tried to help the kid afterwards but then the kid attacked me and stabbed me in the knee. And then I think she was kidnapped by Sportsmaster, I'm not sure, but hurry!" the frantic speedster shouted into the comm.

"Sending units now, it'll be a minute." Replied the monotonic voice.

The Flash sat there impatiently, he felt terrible about letting a kid get snatched by one of the most notorious villains. He assessed his injuries, most were minor except the knife sticking out of his knee. Wally gritted his teeth as he pulled the small weapon from his leg, pain exploded from the now open wound and fresh blood gushed out. The speedster was too shocked by the knife to even notice his bleeding knee. He held the switchblade up in the light to get a better look at the green weapon. Wally gasped as he immediately recognized the blade; the handle was dark green and the blade was a lighter emerald shade, both blade and handle had an arrowhead logo. It was Artemis's. The bewildered hero stared at the knife in disbelief, "_There is no way this could be her's ",_ he thought. He turned the bloody knife over to reveal a small faded smiley face he had drawn on the knife almost 18 years ago as a prank.

"It can't be." He breathed. The speedster was in complete denial/shock.

Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna were flying over Central city in the bioship, scanning for any signs of Abby. The ship was silent, any attempts of conversation were abandoned, and the eerie quiet was suddenly disturbed by a familiar frantic voice. The archer paled as Wally's voice was heard over the communicator.

"_Hurry, I'm in an alley in Central. I saw Cheshire attacking some kid and I tried to help but then I was attacked. I tried to help the kid afterwards but then the kid attacked me and stabbed me in the knee. And then I think she was kidnapped by Sportsmaster, I'm not sure, but hurry!" _

Artemis's knees gave in with the news, her knuckles were white as she grasped on to the seat and kept herself from falling.

"_No",_ she gasped. Her heart dropped. _"This can't be happening."_

M'gann and Zatanna looked at each other with dread, It was worse than they could've possibly imagined. They immediately sprung into action and radioed the Flash.

"Miss Maritan to Flash, we're on our way."

They knew something was off when Wally didn't even reply with a flirty remark.

"_Hurry!"_ He shouted through the comm.

The bioship flew at top speeds toward the alley. Artemis was slightly recovered from her state of shock; she was furiously growling a slew of profanities as she readied her weapons. Zatanna prepared the medical supplies and M'gann focused of flying the ship.

As the bioship neared the location Artemis took a deep breath; she was facing her biggest fear and was about to confront her second greatest fear in a matter of seconds. The archer put on a brave face and focused on the mission. When the ship hovered in front of the alley Artemis was the first to jump out of the ship followed by the martian and the magician. They scanned the alley only to find a few bundles of trash and a red heap.

…..

Wally thought he was seeing things when he saw the angry archer storm up to him. She looked slightly older, but she still looked like Artemis. The speedster blinked a couple times and opened his eyes and discovered she was still there, angry as ever storming towards him.

Artemis was steaming with anger as she stormed toward the red clad hero leaning against the wall. She could see a small pool of blood and a faint outline of a knife on the ground. It was clear to her that he was hurt, but she didn't really care about his injuries; she was more concerned about Abby. The Flash looked unpleasantly surprised as she approached him. With stunning strength the archer grabbed his costume and pulled the grown man up to her level.

"_Where is she."_ She hissed.

Wally knew she was real as she pulled him off the ground. He felt her hot breath and her piercing gray eyes were like daggers. _"Speak of the devil."_ Was all the bewildered speedster thought for a moment before her harsh voice broke the silence; he was very confused.

"Artem- wait wha- oh, she um-was-uh.." was all the disoriented hero could stutter.

Her stormy gray eyes reflected impatience and fury; she could feel her blood simmer as her glare (that would make any batglare figuratively wet it's pants) intensified. Wally flinched under her stare. He started wondering why the girl from earlier had the archer's favorite knife, and then why said archer appeared out of the blue 16 years after she seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. The speedster was also wondering what the teenage girl had to with the situation, and why she looked so familiar. The Flash's head thinking a million things at once, he was starting to get a massive headache and the blood loss wasn't helping.

Wally was finally brought back into reality when an almost feral snarl escaped the (very angry) archer's lips as she thrust him against the hard brick wall. She tried to remain calm but he could hear the underlying rage.

"You asshole. Where. Is. The. Girl? Tell me now or so help me God I'm gonna…"

Before Artemis could finish her 'interrogation' Zatanna pulled her off of Wally and held her back to prevent her from causing him anymore bodily harm to the injured speedster.

"_Artemis, let him go. I've scanned the whole area and she's not here."_ M'gann sadly informed her through the mental link. The martian rushed over to help Wally stand. Zatanna was acting as a wall between Wally and Artemis to try to prevent the furious blonde archer from ending the scarlet speedster.

"Wa-Flash, you have about ten seconds to tell me where the girl went before you become a very non-existent speedster." She growled, this time Artemis didn't even bother masking her anger.

Wally was finally somehow able to find his voice under the fear that Artemis might actually carry out her threat. He knew she was very capable of ending him and he preferred to live so he spoke up.

"I-I don't know, she was here, then she wasn't and then Sportsmaster had her."

He noticed that Artemis grew pale, but she continued questioning the Flash as he was 'safely' protected by Zatanna. This time the archer's voice was softer and more reluctant.

"What, what did she look like?" she asked as she prayed that it wasn't her daughter. Wally thought for a moment before he answered the seemingly simple inquiry.

"I didn't get a good look at her, but she looked to be about 14 or 15 and she had freckles and reddish hair. I think she was slightly shorter than you, but that's all I can think of." He recalled.

Artemis's expression twisted from angry to a horrifying pained look. Her legs turned to Jell-O and she collapsed on the dirty pavement, tears threatened to escape her stormy blue eyes. It was if the world had shattered. Wally looked at the blonde in shock, this was the most emotional he had ever seen her. M'gann was almost done dressing most of his cuts, he had barley even noticed the martian bandaging him up.

"Flash, did Cheshire do this to you? I need to know so I can check for poisons." She inquired quietly

"No, Cheshire didn't touch me. The girl did this. She came at me while I tried to help her, I don't know how she did it but I was on the ground with this in my leg." He said holding up the green knife stained with his blood. Artemis recognized the weapon instantly, confirming that it was Abby. To make sure she snatched the knife out of his hands and closely examined it in denial.

"The _girl_ did this to you?" she asked hoarsely, there was a minute hint of pride for her daughter. The speedster just nodded slightly. He was slightly ashamed of the fact that some random girl had basically beaten the crap out of him. Wally looked up at the three women; he knew he was missing something. There was something they were not telling him, he had to ask the inevitable question that all of them dreaded; they had already enough drama that day to last them a lifetime.

"What's going on? Who was that girl and why did she attack me with Artemis's knife?"

The three heroines expressions were mixed; Zatanna had a slight deer in the headlights look, M'gann looked guilty and Artemis's face was full of incomprehensible pain, fury, guilt, regret, grief and a hint of fear. Zatanna was about to give their former teammate a cliff notes version of the whole fiasco but she was interrupted by Nightwing's voice in their comms.

"_Miss Martian, Zatanna, Artemis. Do you have Flash? If you do bring him to the Central City League Embassy pronto."_ He paused and his voice grew softer. _"Artemis, there is something you need to see urgently." _

"What, did you find her?" she asked slightly hopefully.

_"Just hurry, I can't tell you now."_ Nightwing replied guiltily.

"What happened?" the other two women chimed in, dreading the bad news they all knew was coming.

_"Hurry!"_

**! Another cliffie, I know I'm evil. I hope you liked it and I am truly sorry about not updating sooner, I only have 7 days of school left and finals are gonna be the end of me if I don't study. Also im going on vacation soon so updates might take longer but I will try to update it least twice before I head off to Hawaii. Review, review, review pretty please with sprinkles, gummy worms, whip cream and a cherry on top. I will try to find time to break from my knowledge cramming secessions to update, but the future can be unpredictable. Reviews might help though (hint, hint, wink, wink) By clicking the little sentence below and typing up your thoughts could help speed up the updating process and also make my day :D. SPITFIRE FOREVER! Tootles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people, thanks for all of the reviews. This shouldn't even be up, I should be writing my research paper. Thanks for all of the reviews, they made my day. Also I'm going to start posting some of the other stories I have written after I find the time to type them up.**

**Also I want to thank Irenerb and Keepmovingforward2 for reviewing every chapter, It means a lot to me that you love my story.**

**Anyways my spitting image prediction challenge in the last chapter seemed unnoticed, so now I double dog dare you people to predict what you think happens next.**

**I do not own YJ, or any other DC comics stuff.**

**So now without further adieu, I present chapter 8.**

****

Spitting Image Chapter 8

Before the bioship took off, Artemis searched the dark alley again for any clues about her daughter. She saw a small bundle lying in a puddle but she didn't see what it was. The archer heard voices calling her in the distance, she grabbed whatever the bundle was and raced onto the bioship. She squinted in the dim light at the damp bundle as the bioship took off.

Artemis gasped as she realized the bundle was her daughter's jacket. She started hyperventilating as she let go of the jacket to reveal her shaking hands were stained crimson. Her stormy eyes were wide with absolute horror as the sickening feeling took over. Sobs threatened to escape her chest as she felt the large gash in the jacket. It felt as if the knife that was already in her heart was twisted, the pain was unimaginable.

"No no no no no!" She cried as she lost it.

All eyes were on the archer as she clenched the bloody jacket. Her fragile frame was shaking as she sobbed. Zatanna rushed over to try to comfort the inconsolable blonde, but Artemis couldn't stop the flow of salty tears springing from her steel eyes. Her whole world was falling apart in front of her.

Wally stared at Artemis in shock; never in a billion years he thought he would see her in such a state. She was sobbing and her hands were covered in blood. He was too stunned to move; in front of him was the girl he never got over, the girl that Batman couldn't even make cry, the girl that vanished off the face of the Earth and broke his heart. She sat there in front of him, in a lake of tears crying her eyes out.

"Sh-she c-could b-be d-d-dea-d." the archer wailed still clutching the only piece of evidence.

"Th-that monster has her. Sh-she c-could b-be dead."

A cold rush ran down the speedster's spine as the words sank in. Guilt washed over him as he thought about how he let the girl down. The speedster turned his attention to the filthy fabric in the archer's hands. He knew from his day job that the amount of blood on the jacket was not a good sign_. "I hope the kid makes it."_ He silently prayed.

As the bioship neared the Justice League embassy Artemis tried to compose herself, it was against every fiber of her being to show any sign of weakness. She stared blankly at nothing as she tried to get over the shock and the sinking feeling that something even worse was going to happen. She could feel Wally's confused stare on her back, she didn't care; nothing but her daughter mattered anymore.

…

When the bioship landed in the hanger of the embassy it was quickly swarmed buy leaguers. The atmosphere of the place was grim; heroes wore sad expressions as they rushed around the javelins. Miss Martian helped Wally off the ship and Zatanna escorted Artemis to the lab to wash the blood off her hands. Wally was met by Nightwing and Aqualad who helped the wounded speedster to Med bay so M'gann could go see Conner and be debriefed.

Wally was so surprised to see so many league members and Titians at the embassy for one kidnapping. "This must be big." He thought to himself as his two friends helped him limp to the infirmary. As they passed by the mission room Wally peered in to see Batman talking to a few other members, he dismissed it as usual until he saw the image on the screen. It was the girl from the alley that was kidnapped by Sportsmaster. The speedster knew it was her the moment he saw the picture, but what surprised him was when he got his first _real_ look at the girl. The picture was from her school ID for Gotham High, but Wally didn't pay attention to that he was more interested in what she looked like. She seemed to have the same facial structure as Artemis, but what was even more shocking was when her vibrant orange hair, emerald eyes and her millions of freckles. The speedster has a sickening sense of déjà vu. What really made the Flash's head start reeling was when he read the girl's name in the corner of the photo:

_Abigail Marie Crock_

The scarlet speedster stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his comrades who stopped too. Both of the former teammates saw what the speedster was alarmed about.

"Is tha-no way, how? Is that?" was all Wally could sputter.

Kaldur and Dick turned to each other filled with dread, neither of them wanted to break the news to Wally. They could tell the speedster was thinking a billion miles a minute trying to come up with some explanation against the inevitable. Luckily for them even thought the speedster was pondering about the girl, he was still trying to figure out how the hell she was Artemis's kid.

The two other heroes were engaged in a silent conversation of their own as they dragged the frozen Flash down to Med bay before more damage could be done.

"_Oh Shit, she's gonna skin us alive if we're lucky."_ They both thought.

….

After Artemis washed all the blood off her hands and she reluctantly let go of the jacket, she and Zatanna headed towards the mission room. They arrived in a room with a big screen and chairs full of heroes. On the computer screen there was a video file ready to be played. The archer had a sick feeling as she saw how upset all the others looked, even Batman looked unsettled. She turned to the Dark Knight.

"What do I need to see?" she asked impatiently with the ever-impending feeling of dread.

"Artemis. You might want to sit down." Supergirl interjected softly. The archer grimaced as she heard the kryptonian speak, nothing good was going to come out of this if she was asked to sit down first. The blonde feared the worst.

Before the Bat could speak up he was silenced by Artemis's glare.

"No, I'm fine. Just play the damn video." She growled as she motioned to the screen. With a somber sight the Dark Knight complied and clicked play. The screen went dark then a blurry image of a redheaded girl showed up.

_Abby was tied to a chair in a dark room. She was barely conscious and covered in dirt, dried blood and bruises. Tear marks streaked down her filthy face. Sportsmaster was circling the teen; his sinful gray eyes behind the hockey mask were completely evil and full of cruelty. He chuckled villainously and Abby started to fidget in her chair, her jade eyes were full of terror and despair._

Artemis felt the whole world close in upon her, she was frozen in place. Watching the dreadful scene play out on the screen.

_With speed that rivaled the Flash's, Sportsmaster spun around and grabbed Abby's matted orange hair and pulled her up slightly as she shrieked in pain._

"_Well, well, well. Look at what I've got here. And if I'm not mistaken isn't this your daughter Artemis?" He let out another evil cackle._

"_It's time to face your past and become who you were meant to be, or you dear daughter might not make it._

Artemis stared at her father in absolute horror, her blood froze the moment his acidic words pierced the silence.

_ "I'd really hate to kill my own blood, especially my own granddaughter, but if I need to make my point her death will be your own fault for disobeying me" Abby's eyes filled with tears as she heard his threats, she didn't want to die._

_He set the frightened girl down and continued._

"_Stop pretending to play hero, you were born a Shadow and you will always be a Shadow. Your fate is inevitable you have no choice. You are no hero, you never were and you will never be. The life is in your blood; time to face it." The villain continued circling the girl this time with a knife in his hands._

"_Being the black sheep of the family as I know you are, you probably called in the whole Justice League to try to find me and rescue your dear daughter. I know you it least have sent that godforsaken Bat on my trail. Good thing I know how you think. You remember your Uncle Jay? (The joker) Well he owed me a favor and so kindly agreed to occupy you spandex clad friends by leaving little party favors all over Gotham, Metropolis, Budhaven, and many more cities so we can have our precious father daughter time."_

So many vicious curse words and painful methods of demise came to the archer's mind as she continued watching the video. She vowed to find Abby then kill her father. Artemis was shaking violently as her father continued his threats.

"_Face it Arty, You can't win, you will never win." He mused with a smirk and twirled the knife in his hands_

"_I'll be waiting, there's no point in telling you to come alone because you can never seem to listen, but I'll be waiting for you Arty." He growled as he turned his back to the camera and walked away, but as he passed Abby he spun around quickly and plunged his knife in the teen's shoulder. Tears streamed out of the girl's eyes as she let out an unholy agonized scream as the blade pierced her flesh. Fresh blood started oozing out of the wound and Sportsmaster's evil cackle echoed in the background. Then the screen went black._

Artemis felt like she died inside as the video replayed in her head, she didn't feel the pain or the fear. Her heart seemed like it was ripped out of her chest and now she was just numb. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as hate and anger stirred in the archer's chest. Her eyes burned with fury and her anger grew. She was going to kill him. Before anyone noticed the archer grab her bow and quiver she was out the door and storming down the hall at lightning speed. _She was going to kill him for this._

The now feral archer heard people call out behind her, but she was already halfway to Med bay and she was mad. No she wasn't just mad, she was beyond anger her blood boiled with red-hot fury and her vision was tinted red as she let the homicidal rage consume her. What was left of her reason and sanity was gone. _She was going to kill him for letting that monster take Abby_. She ignored the shouts from heroes behind her, that didn't matter now.

….

Even Nightwing jumped as Artemis kicked down the doors of the infirmary. She was angrier than he had ever seen her before.

"YOU BASTERD!" She roared.

The archer was fuming as she pointed an arrow at Wally who was lying in bed talking to Dick. She quickly let go and knocked another arrow to send flying at the soon to be dead speedster. Luckily for Wally the arrow was knocked out of the air by a bird-a-rang

"What the hell!" Was all he said before he took off running to avoid the archer's wrath.

NIghtwing tried to reason with the furious archer.

"Artemis stop." But before he could finish he was knocked out by one of her arrows and she resumed her murderous tirade.

She was shooting a flurry of arrows at the Flash, each one almost hitting the recovering hero. Wally had no clue why he was running for his life. Then most of the league came running in to stop the murderous archer. They all piled on top of her but she managed to fight her way through in a series of punches and kicks most of the league was down for the count, she even took on Batman and two kryptonians. Nothing was going to stop the hell bent blonde from ending the speedster.

Wally thought he had caught a break for a moment as the league captured Artemis, but he was caught off guard as she fought her way through a dog pile of heroes. His few seconds to catch his breath was ended as she resumed her chase.

Artemis finally tripped Wally and pinned him on the ground with her foot and arrow aimed at his heart

"YOU BASTERD!" She shrieked

"HOW COULD YOU!" Wally flinched as she yelled at him again he was so shocked he was speechless.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT _MONSTER_ TAKE MY _DAUGHTER_!" She continued, she really didn't care if he knew about Abby or not. The only thing that mattered was getting her home safely after she killed Wally and her father. Tears streamed out of Artemis's angry steel eyes.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! DID YOU SEE ALL THAT BLOOD? SHE COULD BE DEAD BY NOW! YOU'RE THE FREAKING FASTEST MAN ALIVE AND YOU LET HIM TAKE HER!" She screamed at the scarlet speedster his eyes were full of fear and shock. Supergirl and Conner finally managed to get up and subdue the archer. They took her bow and held her by her arms and pulled her off Wally.

"LET ME GO!" She screeched at the kryptonians then she turned to Wally who was being helped up by Batman

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LET HIM TAKE ABBY!" she hissed as she was bat cuffed and dragged out of the room kicking and screaming threatening Kara and Conner (with her _very_ creative 'polite' language) as she was carted off.

…

Wally sat in a chair as the rest of the heroes got up. He would have helped them if he wasn't still recovering from shock. _"Who the hell is Abby?"_ he thought and then he remembered the girl from earlier: Abigail Crock. He could barley make sense of what he was thinking as the pieces started falling into place. He remembered the sense of déjà vu he had every time he saw the girl, she looked so familiar almost like him maybe-but no there was no way. But then again…

_Her eyes…_ They were almost identical to his.

_Her hair…_ Was the same vibrant orange as his messy red locks.

_Her freckeles…_ She had just as many or even more freckles than he did.

_The speed…_ She shared his quick reflexes and super speed.

_Artemis's daughter…_ The girl did look like a ginger version of Artemis

_She looked to be about 15…_ If his math was right that would mean…

_Artemis left the team 16-almost 17 years ago a few weeks after they…_

Then it hit him.

"Oh. My. God." He whispered as shock hit him like a freight train and he came back into reality to see his dazed best friend sitting next to him. He put his head in his hands as he asked the inevitable question.

"Is she…? Am I…" was all he could get out.

Dick looked at the floor and let out a huge sigh and broke the news to Wally.

"Yup." He mumbled

Wally was at a loss for words as he felt betrayed.

"Why? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I truly don't know, I only found out a few hours ago." The former boy wonder confessed.

Wally was slightly peeved at his friend for hiding the truth about _his own daughter_ from him but he was furious at Artemis. He couldn't believe she kept something this big from him for so long. He had a _kid_ for 16 years and didn't know it. He got up and decided that he was going to give the archer a piece of his mind. Dick caught his arm as the speedster began to rush out of the room.

"Dude, where are you going?" he questioned.

"To find Artemis." He replied firmly

"Wally I don't think that's the best idea. Did you see how angry she was? It took almost 20 superheroes to just stop her from killing you, I don't think hand cuffs will stop her this time."

"Too bad, I'm angry too. Deal with it." He said darkly as he sped out of the room to the holding cells. (Or he just followed the sound of the screeching and cursing of our favorite archer)

** hope you liked this chapter, he finally found out. I also should be doing a research paper right now so I expect lots of reviews for my sacrifice (please) Also I'm going to be in Hawaii next week so no updates, but lots of writing when I get back. I also have a few stories in the works that if you bug me enough about them I might make previews. Thanks for reading and also thanks to my repeat reviewers, you make my day so much better when I see reviews. Please please please click the review button below and leave your comments, predictions of future chapters, hopes, dreams, wishes, problems?, But please I'm not your therapist. Oh well. Tootles!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Dramatic Entrance***** IM BACK! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, please don't hurt me I just got back from Hawaii this morning and I'm still suffering from sunburn and jetlag so there may be a few mistakes. Yay 100 reviews keep 'em coming. Also I posted another story check it out if you want or not I guess its your choice. Let the reading and reviewing commence!**

**I. Don't. Own. YJ.**

**Drumroll please…**

****

**Spitting Image chapter 9**

Once Wally got to the holding cell he found himself face to face with a furious archer that looked broken. Green eyes against steel gray. She was still straining against her cuffs that chained her to a chair.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled barley able to keep himself from vibrating through the floor he was so mad.

Artemis stopped fighting at her bonds and looked the speedster in the eye and hissed.

"Why do you think!" She spat her voice full of acid.

"I don't know what to think Artemis! I've been a _father_ for sixteen years and you never had the guts to tell me I have a _Daughter_!" he shouted angrily.

"I was seventeen, I had no idea what to do when I got pregnant, I was nearly kicked off the team when you guys found out about my family. I didn't have a choice." She replied in a slightly softer tone.

"Did you think we would of thrown you on the streets, c'mon I know you know better than that Arty. Was it a matter of pride or did you think I wouldn't love our child." He ranted but was cut off by Nightwing over the intercom call them all to the hanger.

"Wally I never thought that, now if you excuse me I have to go find my daughter and go kill my father." The archer responded coldly and took off her cuffs and exited the holding cell.

Wally stared at the blonde for a moment and noticed her eyes were glazed over and her expression was pained. If he weren't so mad at her he would feel sorry for her, but he was too angry to think otherwise as he put on his scarlet cowl and sped off to the bioship.

Artemis escaped the holding cell, grabbed her confiscated weapons and also headed towards the hanger. She was fighting tears as she thought about her daughter and what her father was doing to her.

The archer looked at the screen in the hanger that Nightwing was currently standing in front of, briefing the rest of the team where Abby was and how many shadows operatives they suspected in the area. Artemis felt her breaths getting shaky as she saw the screen; her destination was Star City; that also meant that Ollie, Dinah and Roy were now involved too. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes. The rest of the team was on the Bioship and she started walking up to the red space ship, but Nightwing stopped her.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at the sad archer with compassion

Artemis shook her head sadly and broke down, "I screwed up big time." She cried

Dick couldn't disagree but he tried to comfort his long lost weeping friend.

"Yeah…" he admitted guiltily

"I-I should have told him. I was so scared I didn't know what to do."

"…" Was all the ninja could reply

"Its all my fault, I'm the reason she's missing." The archer wailed.

"Artemis how is any of this your fault." He decided to leave out the part about not telling Wally because the blonde was already suffering enough.

"I should have told you guys, Wally especially. It's all my fault! I should have been a better mother. It's my fault she ran away in the first place." The archer was now in tears and nightwing was gazing at her in horror "I was so stupid for pretending the shadows weren't there, I should've protected her better. I was an idiot. I should've killed him when I had the chance. I'm the one to blame; if it weren't for me you guys wouldn't be putting yourselves in danger. I don't think I even deserve friends," Artemis tearfully ranted.

Dick was still staring at the dissolving archer in disbelief He set his hand on her shoulder and looked at her firmly, "Artemis" he began "It's not your fault that your father has Abby and you know it. It's not your fault she ran away either. Teenagers will be teenagers and there was nothing you could've done to stop her. Now quit blaming yourself for everything. We are your friends (A/N: well maybe not Wally right now) we will always help you, no matter what. The past is the past and there is nothing you can do about it now. Get over it! The Artemis we knew would /never/ give up. She was as stubborn as hell and never let anyone tell her what to do. Not even Batman could stop her." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath " Artemis. Can't you see what he's doing to you? He's controlling you. You're letting your emotions get the best of you. You can't do that; remember, Get traught or get dead. You_ need_ to pull yourself together. We can't do this without you. The real you, the fearless archer that let no one get in her way. The one we knew always had our backs. That was driven by determination and will power. We'll get her back, Arty. I promise. We've done it before and we can do it again. Don't let this break you; you're too strong for that. Just get traught and we'll do the rest."

The archer was silent after Nightwing's speech. She simply nodded and said  
"Thanks robin."

"um it's Nightwing now" he said sheepishly as the two boarded the bioship.

Nightwing's words echoed through the archer's scull as she mentally prepared herself for the mission ahead.

The air was thick with tension as the former team journeyed to Star City. The plan was to meet up with Ollie, Roy and Dinah and then get Abby. Artemis felt pinned by the Flash's furious glare. She tried to ignore him and focus on the mission ahead but she couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty. After awhile she gave up on ignoring the icy daggers that were being glared at her so she decided to return the icy look.

As they arrived in Star City they were greeted by Ollie, Roy and Dinah. All three of them looked either angry (coughRoycoughcough) or still in shock.  
"Artemis." Green Arrow muttered being the first to speak up but with a slightly mangled tone. "It-It's good to see you again." Artemis nodded curtly not being one for useless awkward small talk, especially with the situation they were in.

Roy gave the blonde a very dirty that was almost as dirty as the one Wally was giving her.

_"Wow" Nightwing thought silently, "Wally's angrier than Roy, has hell frozen over?"_

"Go to hell Roy." The hardened archer huffed angrily as the group made their way to the warehouse their 'target' was held hostage. (A/N so cliché) After the familiar mental connection was set, the heroes took their positions around the building while Artemis, Nightwing, Flash, Red Arrow, Canary and Zatanna snuck inside. They all spread out throughout the building waiting for orders to pounce.

Artemis's heart clenched the moment she saw her daughter gagged and bound to a chair in front of a TV, she was covered in dried blood and bruises. Abby's green eyes were wide with unimaginable horror as she watched the video of the blonde man torturing her mother. The archer shook with fury as she had to restrain her maternal instinct as she waitied for orders and pointed her bow at the homicidal excuse for a father circling the whimpering redhead tied to the chair.

"Hostage found, pursuing target." The blonde thought and waited for the go ahead.

"Pursue target." Nightwing ordered, the heroes got in position and pounced.

_Then all hell broke loose._

As the six heroes headed towards their target: sportsmaster. Shadows came out from all directions. The archer could hear her father's evil laugh as she slunk through the shadows. The assassins didn't faze the vengeful mother; the only thing that mattered to her was getting to her daughter.

As she got closer Artemis saw the condition her daughter was in; Abby was covered in sweat, dried blood and dirt. The only wound that she could see that was openly bleeding was the gash on her shoulder.

'_Thank God for Wally's super-healing."_ The archer thought as she advanced.

She was almost to her daughter, only two seconds more when she heard the click of a loaded gun pointed at Abby's head. Fear ran through the archer in an icy wave of horror. Still under the cover of darkness Artemis pulled three arrows from her quiver and drew back her bow and aimed at her father.

"If I were you, put that bow down." Taunted a voice so evil it would only belong to Lawrence Crock. He pushed the black barrel of his gun harder into his hostage's skull. Abby whimpered again as she was inches from death.

As the blonde saw fear reflect in her daughter's eyes, she knew she needed a plan. There was no was she could shoot off the rope tying her daughter to the chair and at her father before he could react. Artemis knew she needed help as peripherally glanced throughout the warehouse, unfortunately every one was busy fighting, and she needed to stall.

"_No"_ The angry mother replied darkly and stepped out of the shadows, arrows still pointed at Sportsmaster. Abby's eyes glinted with a mixture of relief and shock as she saw her mother who also looked worse for wear with bags under her eyes. Artemis felt her blood start to boil and tasted something foul in her mouth as she came face to face with the man she hated the most.

"Well I guess some things never change, I see you still can't seem to listen to me." He taunted with a smirk.

"Let. Her. Go." The hell-bent archer demanded through gritted teeth, her voice shook with fury.

_"Why?"_ He said maliciously "What's wrong with me spending some _quality time _with _my granddaughter_?"

If it was possible, steam would be coming out of Artemis's ears she was so livid.

"She is not your granddaughter!" the archer spat. Sportsmaster cocked his head to the side mocking deep thought.

_"Well.."_ he drew out "I'm _your _father. You're_ my_ daughter, and this little brat is _your_ daughter. So that makes this twerp _my granddaughter." _He stated educationally

_Then Artemis lost it._

"_You_ were_ never_ my Father! _Fathers_ don't beat their daughters until they bleed, _Fathers_ don't try to turn their six year old daughters into killing machines, _Fathers _don't literally throw their daughters to the wolves to toughen them up, _Fathers_ don't break their wife's spine then leave them for dead, _Fathers_ don't try make their daughters kill their best friend, _Fathers_ don't give their daughter's permanent scars. _Fathers_ actually_ love_ their daughters. You might be my sperm donor, but you were _never ever my_ father and you _never _will be!" Artemis shouted as her vision tinted red and her palms burned.

She saw Sportsmaster's smirk grow wider as he continued to rant. She didn't listen to what he had to say, it didn't matter to her. Instead she concentrated on contacting some one through the mental link to help her. Out of the corner of her eye the blonde saw a blur of red and knew what she had to do.

"Flash, I need your help." The archer thought rather panicked

"What do you want?" he replied still rater angry

Artemis mentally flashed him her plan, still concentrating on the standoff.

"Ok." He agreed in a much softer serious tone. Artemis acknowledged him and then tried to contact M'gann.

"M'gann, I found her. I need you to link her up." The archer had to talk to her daughter.

She noticed her father was still talking, Lawrence Crock wasn't much of a talker, but when it came to ridiculing his daughter he was a chatterbox.

"I'll try Artemis." The martian's voice sounded distant and weak.

Finally Miss Martian managed to link up Abby the archer had her chance.

"Abby, I need you to listen to me." She started. The teen's eyes widened with alarm and she thought she was hearing things.

"M-mom? Why do I hear you speaking in my head?" Abby wondered

"Abby, Listen! There's no time to explain. I need you to listen to me and do exactly as I say. Once you're free I need you to run. Run as fast as you can and get as far away as possible. I love yo-" but then the connection was cut off, M'gann's scream and an explosion could be faintly heard in the distance. Artemis stared at her daughter and hoped her message got through.

Without a mental link to signal Wally, the archer just yelled, "Flash, Now!"

A blur of red came and grabbed the chair with Abby in it milliseconds before Artemis fired off her three deadly razor sharp arrows at her father. The villain swiftly blocked the three projectiles and charged at his daughter dodging any other arrow being shot at him. As he lunged for her she blocked a few punches and kicks, landed and uppercut to his jaw, but was caught in his deadly left hook and fell to the ground. Artemis was dazed for a moment as the blood gushed from her nose but then she got back up and continued to fight.

The Flash was frantically trying to get the impossibly tough ropes off of the girl as quickly as possible. Seconds after he finally gets the last bind off of Abby he turned to see Sportsmaster throw Artemis on the ground, The archer spat blood in the man's face and then he lifted his boot over her head. The speedster muttered something like 'stay here' to the girl and raced over to knock 'father of the year' off an unconscious Artemis.

Artemis came to and saw Wally fighting her father. As she pulled herself to her feet, Flash was thrown into the wall. The archer was about to lunge at Sportsmaster when she heard the deadly click. Lawrence had pointed his gun at a frozen Abby.

"Artemis when will you realize there are consequences for your actions." He said ruthlessly and pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

It was if time slowed down as Artemis saw the bullet exit the barrel and towards Abby. With speed that rivaled Wally's, Artemis ran and jumped in front of the bullet meant for her daughter.

The bullet tore through the archer's side as she collided with it in midair. She let out a piercing shriek and crumpled to the ground. Hot red blood was gushing out of the hole in her midriff, staining the dark green fabric crimson and a rusty smell filled the air. Artemis looked at her daughter gaping in distraught feet away.

"Run." She coughed out with blood.

Abby did as she was told and ran.

Artemis sank down as the darkness consumed her. There was a bright flash of light and she saw the face of her mother, Abby, Wally and other loved ones as her life flashed before her eyes until she was swallowed up by eternal darkness and then nothing.

**Mwahahahah I know I'm very evil for making it another plot twist and then a cliffy, but it had to be done. I will try to update again tomorrow if I get enough review to satisfy my perfectionist need to get better. Please I beg you, Review Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease. Just do it you know you want to. I'll accept almost anything. Just click the blue button and review, rant, whatever. Just do it, do it for the children...**

**Tootles!**

**(Ps. REVIEW! Please. I begith thee)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, thanks for reviewing yesterday, I woke up this morning to an excitingly full inbox. A shout out to all you faithful reviewers. I know what I did was very evil but it had to be done. Well I guess you want to read the story now…**

**Me no own young justice**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Spitting Image Chapter 10**

Tears flooded put of Abby's emerald eyes as she raced eastward, away from that horrid place.

"_Mom's dead, she's dead, she's dead."_ Was all that raced through the girl's mind as the memory played over and over again in her head. The teen was falling apart as her world came crashing down. With her mom gone she was completely and utterly alone, there was no one else she could turn to. Her legs carried her faster than ever before as she ran to the place she could no longer call home. The world was a dark menacing blur as she raced through the sweltering June night to Gotham. She just wanted to go home, but now she had no home. Instead Abby found herself coming to a stop at the only other place that would ever give her some comfort; the park. It was the same park her mother took her to when she was little. Another sob racked the speedster's fragile frame with the thought of her mother. There was a familiar sound of gravel crunching under her feet as she walked over to the large twin oaks she used to sit under. The teen looked down and saw her mother's blood spattered across her shirt mixed with her own. Finally her knees gave in and she curled up under the large oak and let the tears fall. The haunting memory of her mother's demise played over and over again in her head. Abby ignored the pleading growls coming from her empty stomach as she rocked herself back and fourth in a fetal position. She was paralyzed by grief and the only thing she could do was cry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wally froze as he saw Artemis jump in the line of fire, blood erupted from her side as the bullet tore into her stomach. He turned to the source of the bullet; Sportsmaster's mask was dotted with the archer's blood from earlier and evil maliciously reflected in his brown soulless eyes. Once he got back on his feet, the speedster charged at the villain only to be intercepted by Nightwing swinging down out of nowhere knocking the assassin to the ground.

"GO HELP HER, I GOT THIS!" the acrobat shouted while throwing punches at the masked villain.

The Flash ran over to the fallen archer, there was a strong smell of blood in the air and the speedster filled with dread and regret. When he got to her side and felt the non-existent pulse he had a flashback from the failed simulation that happened almost twenty years ago.

"Nonononononononononono, don't die on me Arty, not again. Please I'm so sorry. Don't die." He begged. At that moment Wally realized he still loved her, she was still his spitfire even after everything she did he just couldn't lose her again. He pulled her in close putting pressure on the wound. His heart jumped into his throat when he felt her pulsed flutter. She was still alive, barley, but that was enough for Wally.

"_Please_ Artemis, Don't die. _Not again_." He wailed as he pushed harder on the gaping hole remaining completely focused on the blonde.

"C'mon Arty, hold on just a little bit longer." He pleaded the dying archer. The Flash's crimson uniform was soaked with her blood turning it a sickly shade of dark red.

"Don't you dare die on me. You-no we have a daughter to take care of. She needs you." He said. Tears brimmed his emerald green eyes as he stared at his dying spitfire. Wally felt a hand on his shoulder (1) and looked up to see Canary handing him her jacket to press on the wound. Flash took it and did so.

"We need to get her to a hospital she's going to need a blood transfusion." Wally said while pressing the fabric into Artemis's side.

The fight was winding down, all of the lackeys were down and most of the assassins were too. The only remaining fight was between Sportsmaster and Nightwing.

"Where's the girl?" Dinah asked worried.

Wally bent his head down in sorrow," I-I don't know, she ran off."

Dinah gaped at the speedster in shock, _he let the kid_ _run away_? Wally looked over to canary and knew what she was thinking

"She needs help _now_." There was an edge in his voice. Then the older woman took action

'"We need to get her back to the cave she needs surgery now." She ordered

"Ok, But can't we just zeta to the watchtower."

"No, we can't risk it in her condition, we'll zeta to Med Bay, you need to run to the cave." Dinah commanded

Wally picked up Artemis bridal style and held her close as he ran to the cave.

When he arrived at Mt. Justice Dinah was waiting there with a gurney and a medical team. The speedster genteelly placed her down and kissed her forehead lightly before letting them wheel her off. Wally took a second to catch his breath and prayed that she would pull through. Now he had to go find her-no their daughter and with that thought the speedster set off. He had no clue where to look, but he had to find Abby. Wally headed to Gotham to start his search. After running around the polluted city it least ten times the speedster decided he needed help. He pulled out his phone in the secret compartment in his costume and checked the time: it was 4 am in Gotham so it would be 2am in Central. Good thing Barry was a light sleeper. Wally held the phone to his ear and impatiently waited (while still running).

_Ring, ring, ring…_

_"Hello? Wally? What do you need?"_ slurred a groggy voice on the other line.

"_Uncle B I need your help."_ Wally said trying not to panic.

_"Wally, what kind of help, like bailing you out of jail help or…"_

"_No, like coming out of retirement help. This is no time for jokes Uncle B."_ Wally interrupted.

Barry was up now with his nephew's comment, even in life threatening situations Wally always made jokes. Something was very wrong.

_"Wally, what's going on?"_ Barry asked

"_I can't tell you over the phone. So unretire yourself and get to Gotham as soon as you can."_ Wally said and hung up before his uncle could respond.

Immediately the former Flash got out of bed and changed into his old uniform in a blink of an eye, kissed his wife goodbye and headed out to Gotha to see whatever the hell was wrong with his distraught nephew.

Barry ran all over Gotham looking for Wally, still having no clue to what was going on. Finally he caught sight of the current scarlet speedster and ran into step with him.

"Ok, What's going on?" Barry asked (in speed gibberish)

Wally let out a deep sigh and started telling the long and complicated story to his uncle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Barry Allen was shell-shocked, he was not expecting this.

"So let me get this straight. 16 years ago you and Artemis 'hooked up'."

"Yep." Wally said blushing slightly.

"And she had a…."

"Uh-huh."

"And you just found out you're a…"

"Yeah…."

"And now you have a 15 year old daughter."

"…"

"And she's missing"

"Yeah." Wally deadpanned still feeling guilty.

"Well I guess a belated congratulations are in order." Barry said trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

After their brief (they talk fast) conversation was over both junior and senior scarlet speedsters split up and scoured the large city.

Wally was searching the suburbs of Gotham when he came upon a park. He had a strange feeling when he got closer. The speedster saw a patch of red hair by an oak tree and raced forward to his daughter.

Abby was nearly delusional when he got to her. Without hesitation he scooped his limp daughter into his red clad arms. She was covered in dirt and dried blood and fearfully muttering something incoherent at her rescuer.

"Shhhh. It's gonna be ok." He comforted and ran to the Gotham zeta tube.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Flash ran into Mt Justice with his unconscious daughter in his arms. He immediately rushed the girl to Med Bay to find out what was wrong with her.

Dinah was cleaning up the infirmary in Med Bay when Wally came in and set a girl on the. Canary rushed over to the very worried hero.

"Ok, Tell me what happened." The older hero questioned while she readied an IV for the girl and drew blood.

"I don't know I found her this way." He replied anxiously waiting to see what's wrong. Moments later Zatanna burst through the door, her eyes red and puffy.

"Oh my God is she ok." The frantic magician asked worried about her 'niece'.

"She will be as soon as we get her blood sugar levels back to normal." Said Dinah as she looked over the test results. Wally let out a huge sigh of relief and collapsed in the chair next to the bed tired to the bone.

"What about Artemis?" asked the dead tired speedster. Both women visibly paled.

"She's still in surgery. It's too soon to tell if she's going to make it." Canary said guiltily.

"When will she be out?" he asked anxiousouly

"I'm not sure, but you need to go eat something or you'll end up like Abby." The speedster flinched at the use of his daughter's name, but followed the woman's orders and dragged his feet out of the room. Zatanna took his place at the girl's bedside, face plastered with worry.

"I really hope she pulls through." Murmured the magician

"We all do." Agreed Dinah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Barry and Oliver were sitting at the bar in the kitchen, eating silently when Wally now dressed in his spare costume because he had no civvies, came trudging in. Ollie took this as his cue to go see what his wife was doing.

"So is your kid gonna be alright?" Barry asked with great concern.

"Yeah, she just dehydrated and low on blood sugar. They hooked her to an IV and she should be awake later." Wally tried to sound hopeful.

"Well that's great. I do have one question though. Why did you call me when you have basically the whole league at your disposal?" The senior speedster wondered

Wally gave his uncle a small rueful smile. "You were the only other person available that could catch her."

"Wait, what you mean by that?" Barry asked totally confused

Wally gave Barry a pointed look and his ex-mentor put two and two together.

"Oh, so you mean she's a speedster."

"Yep." The younger man replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

Suddenly Barry's phone started buzzing, his face turned a nervous shade of white when he saw that it was his probably unhappy wife calling. He gulped and he tentatively held the phone a safe distance from his ear preparing for the worst as he answered it. Something along the lines of "Oh shit." Was bouncing through his head as he answered the dreaded phone call

"Hello?"

"BARRY ALLEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I WOKE UP AND YOU WERE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR DISSAPEARING WITHOUT LEAVING A NOTE!" Yelled a very angry Iris.

Wally decided that it would be best to let Barry be while he talked to Iris so he raided the fridge and went to go find check on Abby.

"Iris calm down, I'm fine."

"CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! WHEN I WAKE UP YOUR GONE, WHEN I CALL YOUR PHONE THERE'S NO ANSWER, THEN I CALL BATMAN AND HE SAYS YOU'RE IN GOTHAM FOR SOME REASON AND THAT YOU WERE HEADED TO HAPPY HARBOR AFTERWARDS. NOW I'VE DRIVEN ALMOST ALL THE WAY TO HAPPY HARBOUR. IT BETTER DAMN WELL BE THE END OF THE WORLD FOR YOU NOT TO LEAVE A GODDAMN NOTE!" She screamed irately into the phone at her wincing husband. He was going to have a word with Bruce later about talking to his wife and only giving the overimagnitive woman only bare details.

"Wait a second, you drove all the way to Happy Harbor (That damn bat)? I'm so sorry I left without telling you. I had to help Wally with something I can't tell you over the phone. How about I meet you in town and explain everything." The former Flash offered hoping he would be lucky enough to only sleep on the couch the next night.

"Fine. But you're still in trouble mister." Iris huffed angrily and hung up.

Barry gulped again and left to face his furious wife.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abby was still out cold when he checked on her, but he found that she was no longer the sole inhabitant of the infirmary. In the bed next to her lay a pale archer on life support, her heart monitor and breathing moved rhythmically with the machine. Though her fate was still unclear, Wally was full of relief that she made it through surgery.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(1) Remember seconds are like minutes to speedsters**

**Hoped you liked it, I would of written more but my mom is making me finally get my drivers permit so I can drive when I turn sixteen (it's not like she's gonna let me drive though) so I've spend most of my day with my head stuck in the horrid DMV book and I get to spend my Friday at 'the most wonderful place on earth' taking a test (I'm 'so excited' about it, not) well thanks for reviewing. I'm also going to start posting my three new stories **_**Little Sister**_**, **_**Date night**_** and **_**The box**_** soon (sooner with reviews)**

**Review pretty please with sugar, ice cream, sprinkles, jellybeans, cherries, gummy worms and caramel on top. (It'll give you good karma, and trust me you want good karma) Don't make me send Nacho (yes my dog is named nacho) After you. Also I updated my profile so check it out.**

**Tootles!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Hides from angry mob***** He-hey guys *****dodges pitchfork***** Sorry it took so long to update I've been working on my other stories (witch I suggest you should read btw) And I had to take my driver's permit test. Well the good news is I passed. Drivers beware. So I don't really have anything else to say but thank you all for your wonderful reviews they make my day..erm week. And sorry for any OOC ness**

**Yeah sure I own yj, and pigs can fly too. NOT!**

****

**Spitting Image Chapter 11 (wow 11 already, things go by so fast)**

Wally paced anxiously between the hospital beds. Both Artemis and Abby were asleep, the archer looked deathly pale and her heart beat slowly. Abby on the other hand was starting to look better, color was returning to her freckled cheeks and her fast paced heart beat was back to normal. She was now in a hospital gown and there was a bandage on her shoulder. Her orange curly hair was everywhere and she was covered in minor scrapes and bruises, but in the eyes of her father she was absolutely perfect.

Zatanna walked into the room to check on her 'niece' and to tell Wally the news.

"What are you doing here?" He asked wondering why Zatanna of all people was checking on them.

"I came to check on Artemis and Abby. Still no change I see." She said sadly.

"Is she going to live?" the worried speedster asked hoping for the best.

"It's still to soon to know, she barley made it out of surgery. Now only time will tell." She replied as she sat down in the plastic chair next to Abby's bed and added, "The doctor said Abby's going to be ok. Her blood sugar levels have returned to normal and she should be awake anytime now."

Wally gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Wally, quit pacing. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor." The magician ordered wearily. Wally stopped and sat down next to her.

"Oh sorry, so why are you here?" he asked just out of curiosity.

"I thought it would be better if she sees a familiar face when she wakes up." The magician admitted.

"Wait. She knows you?" the speedster asked slightly hurt.

"Yeah. I'm her honorary aunt. And no, Artemis didn't tell me I found out when she was about six years old."

"How did you find out?" Wally wondered looking at his daughter and then back at Zatanna.

The magician took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him the whole story to the anxious father.

Barry (now in civvies) was squirming in his seat at some café in Happy Harbor, he was waiting for his pissed off wife to arrive. He already took the liberties of ordering a coffee for both himself and Iris hoping it will make her less angry.

Five minutes later Iris West-Allen charged into the little café, Barry cringed at how angry she was. He gulped as she sat down and unleashed her furious glare.

"_Explain_." She ordered simply without even greeting her husband.

"Ok, first of all I'm very sorry for not leaving a note or answering your calls, it was an emergency and Wally really needed my help. And second_ if_ I tell you, you can't tell anyone not even Mary and Rudy." He warned.

Iris sat back in the chair and crossed her arms and gave the retired speedster a pointed look. "I'm listening…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The redhead reporter was shell-shocked after her husband told her the news. She still couldn't believe it. She was not expecting this, the end of the world maybe, but becoming a great aunt, no way.

"So is she going to be alright?" She asked with worry for her grand niece.

"Yeah Wally said so, but Artemis was still in surgery when I left. They're still not sure if she's going to make it."

"So what does she look like?" Iris asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure I never saw her, Wally was the one who found her. But he said she looked a lot like him." He replied.

"Mary is going to flip." The reporter commented absentmindedly while letting the news still sink in.

"Yeah." Barry said distantly.

"So what do we do now? Should we tell them?" Iris asked in a quiet voice, no longer mad at her husband.

"No. That's Wally's job. I guess we should go back to the cave and see how they're doing." He suggested and the couple walked out of the café. Barry picked Iris up bridal style and carried her to the cave entrance.

"So Artemis told Abby to give the boy a snow wedgie?" Wally asked in an amused and proud tone.

"Yup. And she did it too." Zatanna recounted with a small smile.

"So what's she like?" the speedster mused.

Zatanna took a moment to think, "Well she has Artemis's attitude, but your sense of humor…."

Wally chuckled to himself and noted in the back of his mind that she was going to have to go through the Kid Flash and Robin school of pranking.

"…She loves science and is highly athletic, Artemis wouldn't let her join track but she does karate." The magician continued.

Abby started to groan and then all attention was on her. Wally looked back at Artemis to see that she was no better than before.

Abby started to stir and groan. She felt tired beyond belief and her stomach ached. She opened her green eyes to see her Aunt in her stage costume no less and some strange man looming over her.

"Ugh Aunt Zee. Where am I? The teen asked hoarsely.

"Don't worry Abby, you're safe. You're in Med Bay." She comforted.

"Wait, where's Mom!" The redhead sat up in bed alarmed, tears brimmed her eyes at the last memory of her mom. "Is she dead?" she questioned fearfully.

"No she's not dead. Are you ok?" The magician tried to calm the girl. Abby ignored the question once she saw Artemis lying in the hospital bed next to her.

"Oh my God, _Mom_." The girl cried as the memory of her mom taking a bullet for her flashed through her head again. Then she also remembered the man that kidnapped her. Zatanna let the girl bury her head into her shoulder and sob.

"Shhhhhhhhh Abby, shhhhhhhh it's going to be ok." She cooed even though she wasn't too sure herself if it was going to be ok. At least Sportsmaster was in prison _for now…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After awhile Abby calmed down and she sat back on the pillow still oblivious to the man in the Flash suit. She looked her Aunt dead straight in the eye and asked in a serious tone.

"Aunt Zee can you honestly tell me she's going to be ok?"

The magician let out a heavy sigh and bowed her head unable to meet the girl's emerald gaze.

"I'm so sorry I can't." she said in a small voice. Then Wally interrupted.

"Don't worry, Artemis is tough, she can pull through anything." He said confidently.

Abby relaxed slightly after hearing those words and then looked at the familiar man.

"Who are you?" she asked forgetting about her mother for a moment. While she waited for the man to answer she grabbed the glass of water and took a sip.

Wally's brain was going a million miles a minute; he was having a hard time answering her question. There was no easy way to put it.

"I'm your father." He stated nervously.

Abby's eyes were as wide as saucers and she spit out the water she had in her mouth.

"You-you're my what?" she asked in utter shock wondering if she heard him right.

"Your Father." He repeated slowly not believing the words were coming out of his mouth himself.

Abby just stood there slack jawed for a minute or two soaking in the news. The redhead had no clue how she was suppose to react. She turned to the man who was eying her slightly fearfully. The teen had a small flash back of what her mother's father did to her mom. She turned to her 'father' and asked in a small voice.

"Do you love me?" She knew it was corny and something a little kid would say, but she had to know.

"Of course I do…" Wally was then cut off by the crushing hug Abby was giving him. She didn't care how awkward it was; she just needed the comfort of a hug after all she had been through.

Zatanna smiled at their father daughter moment and looked back at the blonde lying on the next bed. Artemis's chest rose and fell slowly; her olive skin was now an ashy pale.

So many thoughts and emotions were going through Wally's head. He was wondering if this was how Roy felt when he found out about Lian. He knew he missed her growing up or it least of most of it, like holding her after she was born, like teaching her how to walk or ride a bike, watching her go off to school for the first time, or even just watching her get older. He vowed he would always be there for Abby, no matter what. Wally had no clue how to be a father, but he knew from the moment he laid eyes on Abby; he loved her.

After awhile Abby let Wally go, her stomach was moaning angrily. She gave Wally a small smile and asked shyly.

"Can I get something to eat, I'm starving."

Wally smiled (she's her father's daughter when it comes to food) and said. "Sure, I'll be back in a minute." And with that he sped out of the room to go get some food.

Abby turned to Zatanna and asked. "He has super speed too?"

"Yup." The magician was glad that Abby was returning to her normal self, well semi-normal, but normal enough when her mother was inches from death lying on the hospital bed next to her and she just met her father. She could tell that her 'niece' was trying to look on the bright side.

"So does that mean he's a superhero too?" She mused remembering her encounter with the Flash earlier.

"He's the Flash." Zatanna answered. Abby's face fell a little and the magician realized what she was thinking.

"_He _was the guy I stabbed in the knee. _Oh gosh _I thought he was a bad guy." She apologized.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wally ran into the kitchen to grab some food for Abby. He saw his aunt talking to Dinah and Barry chatting with Ollie while eating the mountain of waffles in front of him. The younger speedster grabbed his uncle's plate and ran out of the room.

"What the…Hey! Get your own damn waffles!" He yelled at his nephew.

Wally smirked at his uncle's antics and headed back to med bay. He arrived to find Abby sitting up in bed talking to Zatanna.

"So you're a superhero too?" She asked her aunt.

"Yeah." Zatanna said realizing Wally was back.

"Here ya go kid." He said and handed his daughter the huge plate of waffles. Abby's face visibly brightened at the sight of food. She eagerly took the plate and started scarfing the waffles down as quickly as she could, her speed eating could give Wally's atrocious eating habits a run for their money.

Zatanna left to go get a few of Abby's things from Artemis's house since the teen was going to stay at the mountain for a while.

"Sorry for stabbing you in the knee." She apologized to her father who had changed out of his Flash costume into the civvies his uncle brought him.

"Don't worry about it, that's not as half as bad as some of the things your mother has done to me. I can't count the number of times she's broken my nose." He said with a smile.

"Oh, ok. I just didn't know who was who. I thought you were another bad guy and my instincts kicked in. That Cat lady was so scary, but for some reason she seemed so familiar and she knew mom." Abby rambled. Wally visibly stiffened at the mention of Cheshire. He thought it was completely horrible that her blood aunt was trying to kill her.

"Don't worry you're safe now." He assured.

"But who was she?"

Wally considered telling her that her mother's sister was trying to kill her, but the poor girl had been through enough in the past 24 hours.

"_Cheshire."_ He hissed. When he had the chance he would be paying the assassin a visit.

Abby could tell by the look on her father's face that she should not bother to ask who Cheshire was even though it nagged her. She placed the empty plate on the table next to her bed and shakily stood up. Her bare feet were freezing against the cold concrete floors.

"Is there anywhere I can find some clothes." She asked changing the subject." Because I can't exactly wear these." She added holding up the bloody and tattered remains of fabric.

"Sure, I think Zatanna's going to take a little longer, maybe we can find some of your mother's old clothes." He suggested.

Abby nodded and tossed her old clothes in the trash can then spotted her sneakers. They were no longer bran new looking and the soles were so worn they were beyond saving.

"Damn." She muttered as she tossed them in the garbage too.

"What?" Wally asked confused.

"Those were my last pair of running shoes." She explained.

"Then we'll just have to get you another pair of running shoes, maybe we can get some reinforced rubber too if you're going to be running at super speeds." He replied in a cheery voice. With a final glance at Artemis the elder redhead guided Abby out of Med bay and down to Artemis's room. He grinned to himself as he led his daughter down the hall and she smiled back at him.

Abby was finally feeling whole standing next to her father. She didn't know what it was but she felt like the missing pieces in her life were finally there. She looked back at the hospital bed behind her; the teen prayed her mother would be ok. She still felt the guilt even though it wasn't her fault, but somewhere deep down she prayed that everything would be ok.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

**Hey I hoped you liked this chapter, I know there are many mistakes but I tried to find all of them but I know I missed a few. Please review or I will go on strike, Just review it will make the writing process go faster. Just do it. Well I gotta go to bed now. REVIEW!**

**Tootles!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(*still hiding from angry mob*) he-hey g-guys. Long time no see. (*Runs screaming*) Sorry it took so long to update I went camping for the weekend and it seemed my muse for this story went on vacation for awhile and I had no inspiration, and I was also writing Date Night (shameless self advertising, I know) Well I'm pretty sure none of you are reading the rest of this note so on with the story…**

**I'm still too young to own YJ**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Once Abby had gotten more clothes Wally introduced her to her Great aunt and uncle. He was going to also introduce her to the rest of the team but Kaldur and Raquel went back to their cities, there was an emergency in Star City that GA and Canary had to take care of, Roy had to go back home to make sure his teen daughter didn't get into much trouble, and M'gann and Conner had to go pick up their kids from the Kents. She was really excited to find out she had more family but she still couldn't stop worrying about her mother who lay in a hospital bed in a coma.

Wally still had a few things to set straight like taking vacation leave from work so he didn't have any distractions from spending time with his daughter, he had _a lot_ of catching up to do. It was also decided if Artemis didn't wake up by the end of the week then they would have to call Paula and tell her about her daughter and granddaughter. The speedster was still debating on how to tell his parents about his daughter.

When he came back later that night he found Abby asleep in the chair next to her mother's bed, he picked her up and lightly laid her on Artemis's old bed. He gently kissed her on the forehead and pulled the light green covers on top of her. Once the speedster said his finial goodnight to his daughter he closed the door and went back to the Med Bay to watch Artemis.

0o00o00

The next morning Abby woke up uncharitably early. Curiosity took over as she looked around her Mom's old room; she found a dusty old scrapbook in one of the drawers next to an old camera. She sat on the bed and looked through the pages full of pictures. Most of them were of her mom and someone she assumed to be her dad, and then there were a few with Aunt Zee also some with some others like a small boy dressed as the first robin, a green girl, a guy with gills and someone that looked almost like superman. She finally figured out that these others were also her mother's teammates. The redheaded teen stood up when the smell of bacon hit her nose and she followed the delicious smell to the kitchen with the scrapbook under her arm.

When she arrived in the kitchen she found a man dressed in black wearing a domino mask frying eggs and bacon. She set the book on the counter and loomed over to get a better look of the mini feast.

Nightwing noticing her presence grinned and piled a speedster sized helping on her plate. "Want some breakfast?" he asked already knowing the answer (like father like daughter)

"Sure." She said grabbing the heaping plate and started consuming the meal.

"Slow down there kid, it's not a race." The former boy wonder warned wondering how all speedsters ate so fast without choking.

"Sorry." She slowed down and ate like a normal person.

Nightwing started chuckling, "It's ok, being your father's best friend I'm used to it." Abby was still gobbling up the rest of her bacon. He noticed the dusty old scrapbook next to her on the counter.

"Where did you find this?" he asked picking up the book.

"I found it in my Mom's desk." She responded finishing her meal in record time.

"Hey do you want to know the back story behind all of these photos, I was there for most of them." He said grinning mischievously.

"You do?" she said perking up; maybe she will finally get some answers about both of her parent's pasts.

0o0o0o00o

After learning a few stories behind some of the pictures Abby was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"So what happened in this picture?" She pointed to a photo of her mother covered in goo pointing her bow at a running Kid Flash.

Dick almost fell on the floor with laughter when he remembered that little incident.

"Lets just say Wally learned a valuable lesson that day."

Abby smiled and turned to the next picture showing Kid Flash stuck to a wall and her mother eating ice-cream in front of him, the poor speedster wore a pained expression. "What about this one?" she asked

"That was Artemis's revenge, after that little event your father had a healthy fear of your mother for a while even though he won't admit it." The protector of Budhaven chuckled.

At that moment a pajama clad Wally ran into the room still looking half asleep, he was curious to see what Dick and his daughter were laughing about. They were both bent over a book laughing and pointing at pictures.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" he asked and ran over to see that they were looking at a picture of him glued to a wall and a certain archer eating ice cream in front of him. The Flash winced at that painful memory; never again will he throw goop on Artemis as a prank.

"My mom really did this to you, I thought you guys liked each other." Abby asked between fits of laughter.

"Well not at first, we hated each other for a year or two then not so much I guess. Hey who took this picture I didn't think anyone else was there besides Arty!" He wondered and turned to give the probable suspect (cough*Nightwing*cough) a pointed look.

"Kodak moment?" he defended

"Bats." Wally murmured under his breath receiving a confused gaze from his daughter and Dick went into the kitchen and came back with another speedster sized helping of breakfast for his best friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After breakfast Abby and Wally still checked on Artemis, she was still comatose.

Wally decided to take his daughter shopping for running shoes because she mentioned her last pair was ruined and he had no idea of what else to do. They were strolling down the sneaker isle at the Happy Harbor athletics store.

"Thanks for buying me new shoes." Abby thanked her father.

"Oh no problem, you need shoes so it's nothing. Maybe we can go running later." He suggested.

Abby perked up at the mention of one of her favorite things. "I'd love that, are we going running or _running_?"

"Well I want to see how fast you can go, plus I know this great fish taco shack in California, maybe we can go eat lunch there." He said with a grin as they walked to the back of the checkout lane with three boxes of tennis shoes.

"That would be fantastic, I love tacos." She exclaimed excitedly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After dropping the two extra pair of shoes off at the cave both daughter and father zoomed off to go get tacos.

"You're quite the runner." Wally complemented Abby after discreetly arriving at the fish taco truck, never had he ever been prouder in his life as he ran beside his daughter.

"Thanks, I've always wanted to do track but I guess it wouldn't be fair, but I love running." She said sheepishly as she used her fingers to comb her wild orange windblown hair back into a tight ponytail.

Once they each finished their multiple tacos, Wally decided that it would be best to take Abby to meet his parents. If his mother found out before he told her she would have his neck.

"So where are we going now?" The teen asked after finishing off her fries.

"I'm going to take you to meet my parents. They'll love to meet you." He said gently wondering what he was exactly going to say to his mother and father.

0o0o0o0o

As they arrived to Keystone City Wally slowed down in front of a house on the outskirts of the Midwest City.

"Stay behind my while I get the door."

"Ok." Abby replied nervously remembering her encounter with her other grandpa.

The older speedster gulped nervously and rang the doorbell. Usually he would just walk right in but this wasn't a usual visit.

The door opened to reveal his mother; she looked surprised to see her son. (She didn't yet notice the teen standing behind him)

"Wally, it's good to see you. Come in.," she said to her only son.

"Hey mom, there's someone I'd like you and dad to meet." He said and ushered Abby inside.

Both his parents look shocked to see the red-haired, green eyed, freckle covered girl standing next to their son.

Wally cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad. I'd like you to meet my daughter…Abby."

Mary West fainted and his father's eyes were wide with shock as he caught his wife.

"Son did you say what I just thought you said?" he asked wondering if he heard him right.

"Yes, but before you freak out I only found out about this a day ago." He said wrapping his arm around his daughter.

His mother came to and asked, "Who's her mother?"

"Artemis." Abby said slightly pained with the mention of her mother.

With that both new grandparents enveloped their granddaughter in a hug.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Sorry for a short ending I didn't have time to write the rest I have to go to bed. More will come soon with reviews, please review especially this week I think the best birthday present would be reviews so REVIEW! (Please)**

**Hockeygirl over and out.**

**Tootles!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow 150 reviews. Thanks guys that makes me so happy. And thanks for all of the favorites and subscriptions too. And for those of you who also read my other story Date Night chapter three should be up by Saturday, if not y'all can yell at me. Ok so I don't have much else to say, I think…**

**Question: Are you sure, you said there was some big announcement you had to make.**

**Me: I did? You sure?**

**Question: Of course I am sure, like how I'm sure monopoly, barbies and Disney play a huge role in the pollution of the young easily corruptible minds of children.**

**Me: (sighs and face palms) FOR THE LAST TIME VIC, MONOPOLY, BARBIES, DISNEY AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY THINK IS SINISTER IS NOT! CHILDREN'S TOYS WILL NOT TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

**Question: (mumbles) not yet…**

**GA (In the background): don't forget about the aglets.**

**Me: Arrow!**

**Question: (starts incoherently ranting about aglets and how evil they are)**

**Me: (Ignores Q) Ooh I remember! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Question: Your statement is false, don't you own your clothes, your dog, your hockey gear and what about the computer you're typing on.**

**Me: Arrrghh! FINE! I DON'T OWN **_**ANY FIGMENTS OF THE DC UNIVERSE (S)!**_** HAPPY NOW?**

**Question: That was a satisfactory disclaimer, but you forgot to warn them of the sinister purpose of aglets.**

**Me: You're hopeless…Anyways I guess you guys want to read the story now….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Spitting Image Chapter 13

After Abby escaped the crushing hug from her grandparents they was a small moment of awkward silence. Said moment of silence was interrupted by a small ding from the kitchen and Mary gasped as she remembered her brownies.

"Oh, I forgot I had brownies in the oven. Come with me dear and help me with them please." She said as she ushered her granddaughter into her kitchen.

Rudy West pulled his son aside and asked," Son are you really sure she's your daughter?" Just wanting to make sure that he was actually a grandpa.

Wally let out an exasperated sigh "Yes dad, I'm absolutely positive. How do you think we got here."?

His father nodded "So why are you finding out about this now? How old is um…Abby?"

"She turns 16 in October." Wally said slightly sad he missed so much of his daughter's life.

"So why are you finding out about this now?" Rudy asked knowing it was something bad from the look on his son's face. "Wally what happened?"

The speedster felt a small lump form in his throat when he told his father the whole story.

**0o0o0o0o**

Mary West smiled sweetly as she handed her granddaughter a plate with brownies.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself." She tried to start a conversation.

After taking a bite from the mouthwatering gooey chocolaty brownie Abby looked up at her grandma and answered shyly "I live in Gotham and I'm going to be a junior next year at South Gotham High…"

**0o0o0o0oo0o**

While Mary and Abby got acquainted with each other in the other room Rudy was gaping in horror as Wally finished telling him what happened. He was first shocked to find out that Artemis's parents were either criminals or ex criminals, but what was even worse was how her daughter's own aunt and grandfather tried to kill her.

"Is her mother going to be ok?" Rudy asked in a hushed voice motioning to his granddaughter.

"We don't know. She's still in a coma. Artemis almost didn't make it out of surgery." He whispered and shuttered remembering all of her blood soaking his uniform.

"Don't worry son it's going to be ok." His father said patting him on the back.

"I hope so." Wally said his heart filled with guilt but he perked up and replaced his frown with a smile as he saw Abby and his mom come out of the kitchen with a huge plateful of brownies.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

Once Abby and Wally spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with Mary and Rudy who were overjoyed to finally spend some time with their granddaughter.

When it was time for them to go back to the cave Wally and Abby said goodbye to the Wests and made their way back to Mount Justice. On their way back they stopped by Wally's apartment in Central City so he could grab some clothes.

When they finally arrived they went to go check on the still comatose Artemis. The archer looked a little less pale then before but there was still no change.

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

As the week progressed Wally spent all of his time bonding with his daughter, he was currently teaching her how to run on water. He was so proud when she asked him if he could show her how to do it. He and Nightwing also taught her the art of annoying GA, Barry and Batman. When the week was nearing to an end and Artemis's condition was still unchanged, Wally was still thinking about how he was going to tell Paula. The speedster finally tracked down Roy and was wondering if he had told Paula about his daughter. Before Wally took Abby to meet her biological cousin he had to sit her down and tell her about her mother's family. Seeing the pained expression on her face was on of the hardest things he had to face.

As soon as Abby and Lian met they hit it off, while Wally and Roy discussed what to tell Paula the girls chatted excitedly. Within the hour both girls were as thick as thieves, inseperatable best friends like Wally, Roy and Dick once were. The older speedster and archer decided that it would be best to tell Paula about Artemis before she found out about her granddaughters. After hearing what Cheshire did to his niece Roy set out in hot pursuit of the assassin leaving his daughter in the care of Wally.

**0o0o0o00o**

When the day of reckoning came Abby and Lian hung out in the cave while Grandpa Ollie (As they both called him much to his dismay) and Wally set out to Paula's apartment. Roy was still searching the country for his ex wife.

0o0o0o

Paula Crock was glad to hear her ex husband finally got arrested, but it was still bittersweet. She lost both of her daughters; sure she got a card from Artemis for her birthday, Christmas and Mother's day. That was the only way she knew her youngest daughter was still alive. She still remembers the day the archer left like it was yesterday. She thought nothing of it at first as the young blonde left one day with a small bag only to find she would never come home. A few days later after Artemis was gone and both GA and Batman sadly confirmed it even though they were still tirelessly searching for her, the ex con knew her daughter was not coming back when she found Artemis's uniform hanging up in her closet with a small note. She remembered she cried for a whole straight month after her youngest daughter left.

The Vietnamese woman knew something was really wrong when she found Oliver and Artemis's ex boyfriend at the door dressed in civvies. Both heroes wore solemn expressions as they confronted the woman.

"Ms. Crock you need to come with us." Ollie said softly.

Paula's heart jumped to her throat as the words hit her ears she knew something bad had happened probably to one of her daughters; Artemis she guessed because Wally was there.

The woman soon found herself being wheeled down the halls of Mount Justice to Med bay. She gasped with horror as she saw her youngest daughter pale as ash hooked up to machines.

"Oh My God! What happened?" she demanded in tears.

"She was shot." Oliver said quietly.

"By who?" she asked even though she probably already knew the answer to that question.

"_Sportsmaster."_ Wally growled never taking his eyes off the fallen archer.

Paula grasped Artemis's limp hand with both of her hands and murmured things in Vietnamese to her, praying that she would live.

"Ms. Crock?" Wally interrupted softly.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't fast enough to save her." He said as his guilt felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault Wally, It was _his_." She comforted.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." He added kind of nervously.

"Who?" she asked wondering who this person could possibly be.

"Hold on I'll be right back." He said leaving the room in a flash. (No pun intended)

Paula waited patiently as she looked at her youngest. Artemis looked definitely older and more grown up but besides that nothing else had changed.

She was shocked to see Wally returned with a teenage girl that looked like a red haired, freckle covered, green eyed version of Artemis.

"Ms. Crock, this is Abby. Artemis's daughter." He said slowly as he introduced his daughter to her other grandmother. Within seconds of breaking to news to Paula the woman had wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and started crying again but this time the tears were tears of joy.

"There's one more person I want you to meet too." Wally said giving the woman a small smile.

Paula wondered who else it could be, probably not another grandchild. She still was hugging Abby.

"Lian, c'mere." Wally shouted down the hall. Thirty seconds later another teenage girl that looked almost like a clone of Cheshire pranced through the door.

"What is it Uncle Wally?" she asked curious about the woman in the wheelchair that looked so much like her mother.

"Lian I would like you to meet your grandmother." He introduced the young archer to the woman in the wheelchair who almost had a heart attack as she saw the girl.

As Paula hugged both of her granddaughters she smiled for the first time in 16 years. At first glance she knew Abby was Wally's daughter, but she was still having trouble figuring out who exactly was Lian's father. Maybe it was that archer that Jade always went after, the girl did have his eyes.

Tears were still flowing out of her eyes as she let them go. For her life was still bittersweet, but seeing the two girls in front of her and her daughter again gave her a feeling of joy. The only thing that made her heart fill with pain was seeing Artemis lying on the hospital bed.

0o0o0o0o0

She watched the two girls play videogames together while sipping tea with Oliver and Wally was consuming a sandwich.

"So have you heard anything about Jade?" she asked somehow knowing that her eldest daughter had something to do with the whole situation.

Wally heard her ask the question he almost choked.

Guilt flooded him again as he sighed, well she was going to hear the story sooner or later. He thought that it was best to tell the woman sooner rather than later.

"About that…" he started softly and began the horrific story.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Me (walking around rattling can): DONATE TO THE GET QUESTION A SHRINK FUND! C'MON PEOPLE IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE! (Notices the chapter ended) Oh hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter I spent all day writing it. I'm so excited my birthday is in two days. Review, Review, Review! Please that's all I want for my bday is reviews. Lots of reviews will be rewarded with more chapters. Well I gotta go back to collecting donations.**

**Tootles! Hockygirl out.**

**Me (walking around rattling can again) DONATE TO THE GET QUESTION A SHRINK FUND!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow thanks for all the reviews guys, it really means a lot to me. It would be so cool to hit 200 reviews. (I might faint from the happiness) Anyways I got nothing else to say…I think…**

**Question: You are the most scatterbrained person I have ever met.**

**Me: I am not! It's not my fault I forget things sometime….and I am a busy person.**

**Q: So am I, and you constantly sending me to therapists doesn't help. I've also heard that you formed a cult against me. I thought we were friends.**

**Me: The GQASF is not a cult! It is a non-profit organization with the purpose to rid you of your delusional ideas. I'm doing this because I'm your friend and t want to help.**

**Q: A cult and a non-profit organization is the same thing. And I am not delusional; my ideas are facts that everyone else ignores. It is my civic duty to raise awareness of these sinister plots. I also don't see how tying me to a chair with shoe laces that have not been un-agleted and then force me listen to some lunatic attempt to play a tuba will help…**

**Me: Well it didn't hurt to try and I think it has helped a little because you haven't mentioned your conspiracy theories yet. Oh and I remember! I don't own YJ! Or anything else like that.**

**Q: (still ranting about the GQASF's methods) …And I think ductaping me to the wall and then let a monkey throw peanuts and bits of string at me is just plain cruel. What are you people trying to do, make me develop an irrational fear of monkeys and bits of string? I vow do destroy this little cult of yours.**

**Me: hey it's not my fault that you pissed the monkey off. (A/N: I'm trying to think of a name for the monkey, I'm open to any suggestions if any of you have any) And are you going to destroy the GQASF before or after you rid the world of aglets, Disney, care bears, bubblegum, breakfast cereals and many more things you think are evil.**

**Q: (Stalks off to go figure out how to destroy aglets)**

**Me: I guess you want to read this awesome story now and then be kind enough to leave a review. (please?)**

**0o0o0o**

Paula was staying in another spare room at the cave while her comatose daughter recovered and she spent time with her granddaughters. The two girls reminded her so much of her daughters. Earlier when Wally and Oliver had told her what her ex-husband and her oldest daughter had done to Artemis and Abby she had to be held back from making her way to the prison Lawrence was held in and kill him herself then go hunt down Jade and throw her in jail for what she had done. Jade was going to have a lot to answer for when Roy finally found her.

Once she had calmed down she decided to focus on spending time with her granddaughters rather then getting revenge on Jade and Lawrence. Paula was new at the whole being a grandma thing but she loved spending time with the two girls. She even got the chance to take them shopping at the Happy Harbor mall today.

**0o0o0o**

While Paula took the girls to the mall, Wally sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to Artemis's hospital bed wondering what to do next. He was doing ok at being a father but he could tell Abby missed her mother, every night she would sit by the archer's bed and tell Artemis what she did that day and how she hopes she would wake up soon. Wally missed the archer too, the snarky comments, spunky attitude, being called Baywatch, hell he even missed getting whacked on the back of the head by her when he did something stupid.

She looked so pale; Wally missed seeing the warmth in her hidden smile when he cracked a joke. He held her ice-cold hand as he reminisced about the past. He remembered all the good times with the team and Artemis, the countless movie nights, the missions, pranking the justice league on April fools together, their first date, their first kiss, and many more memories involving Artemis. He just couldn't stop feeling guilty though; to him her getting hurt was his fault even though she sacrificed herself. He though back to the memory of the failed training exercise that still haunted him to this very day. The though of her dying made him beyond terrified, the speedster vowed never to let such a thing happen in real life even at the cost of his own life.

Her chest rose and fell slowly as she breathed. Artemis was finally breathing on her own but she was still in bad shape. Wally drifted off to sleep next to the unconscious archer while waiting for her to wake up.

**0o0o0o**

Roy had finally caught up with Jade in Gotham. The only reason he found her so soon was because she was injured. As the archer sprinted on the rooftops in hot pursuit of the assassin he could see the bandage on her shoulder and her pained movements. She was much slower than usual so he eventually caught up to her and pinned her down. Arsenal smirked remembering their cat and mouse games many years ago, but this time he actually intended dragging Cheshire back to jail.

"What do you want red?" She asked, there was no amusement in her voice.

"You in jail, and to know why you tried to kill your own niece. Play nice an I might bring Lian to visit you in prison." He growled at the masked woman.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you take me to jail?" She laughed and threw him off of her. (She may be injured but that doesn't mean she isn't capable of defending herself.) "I'm surprised that you're the one coming after me. I was expecting my sister to catch me first."

The vigilante's expression changed at the mention of Artemis. "You don't know, do you?"

Jade's heart filled with dread," What do I not know Red? What happened?"

He pinned her again and broke the news to her. "Artemis was shot. She's been in a coma for almost two weeks now."

Jade gasped, deep down she still cared a little for her sister. "By who?"

"Oh I think you know damn well who." Roy spat. "The same guy you let kidnap your niece. The only reason you're not dead is because Artemis is lying inches from death in a hospital bed."

Cheshire took off her mask and looked the archer in the eye. "Roy, I had no choice. It was either tell my father about Artemis's kid or he would go after Lian, which I was not about to let happen." She sighed. "I know it was selfish, but I did what I had to do to protect my daughter."

"What did Sportsmaster want with Lian?" Roy asked intent of protecting his daughter.

"The shadows are apparently recruiting again and he wanted Lian to join." The assassin hissed not wanting her daughter to share her fate.

"Then why didn't you tell me or the league or even Artemis what was going on? Then none of this would of happened in the first place." He yelled.

"I tried to warn Arty, but the girl had run away so I tried to scare her into going home, but then she stabbed me in some alley in Central City and then I had no other choice then running." Jade defended.

"That doesn't mean I'm not dragging you back to prison. Consider it a favor because when Artemis wakes up you are going to have hell to pay for what you did to her daughter, and I don't think she will take any excuses from you." He spat.

Jade rolled her eyes and surrendered herself. "Fine. Take me to prison, I bet you a hundred bucks I'll be out by next week." She let him slap the handcuffs on her wrists and let him drag her off to whatever prison he was taking her to. Roy was shocked how she just gave up like that; it was completely unlike the assassin to give up so easily. Maybe it was because she was injured, he noticed how she gingerly moved her left shoulder. Arsenal kept a weary eye on the assassin as he dragged her back to the cave.

0o0o0

Wally was still in deep thought when he heard an almost inaudible groan come from the hospital bed next to him. Half a second later his eyes were locked on the blonde archer and he grasped her hand with his own. She groaned again and her face muscles twitched. Wally's heart did a flip as he saw her start to stir.

"_Artemis_?" He whispered softly in hopes the archer would finally come to.

Artemis heard a voice in the seemingly endless black void she was trapped in. She concentrated on the voice and started hearing and feeling other things too, like the beeping of a heart monitor and the dull pain in her side. There was also a warm sensation entrapping her hand. She kept hearing her name being called by a familiar warm voice. The blonde mustered all the strength she had and opened her stormy gray eyes.

"Artemis!"

At first everything was blurry, but after blinking a few times she saw the ecstatic redhead looming over her. She glanced around and examined her surroundings, the room looked familiar to the archer but she couldn't yet put her finger on where she was. She looked back at Wally who looked like he was about to wet himself he was so happy.

"Wally?" she croaked. "Where am I?"

"You're at med bay." He replied softly.

Artemis finally remembered why she was there and her near death experience. The archer tried to ignore the pain in her side and get up but a firm hand lightly pushed her back down.

"Oh no you don't. You just woke up from a coma, there is no way you're allowed to get up yet." Wally scolded lightly.

"Where's Abby?" She demanded worried about her daughter.

Wally smiled. "Don't worry, she's out shopping with your mother."

Artemis's heart rate started speeding up. "You told my mother! How long have I been out?"

"Artemis calm down you can't get your blood pressure up." Wally warned with a concerned look. "And you've been in a coma for over two weeks now. We agreed to tell her if you didn't wake up after a week."

"Two weeks…" She repeated softly. "What about Sportsmaster?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, he's in prison right now and I just heard from Roy that he caught Jade too, so Abby is safe." He confirmed.

"How's Abby? Is she hurt at all?" Artemis worried again about her daughter.

"No, she's fine. It's you we're all worried about." Wally replied. In the distance he heard the zeta beams announce the girls arrival. Ten seconds later a redheaded teen skidded into the room. She looked like a three year old at Christmas when she saw her mom was up.

"MOM!" She shouted and gave her a hug. "You're alive. Do you know how worried I was?"

About a minute later Paula Crock wheeled herself into the room and saw her daughter conscious for the first time in 16 years.

"Artemis!" She wept tears of joy as she wheeled up to the injured archer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night Artemis found herself alone in the hospital room. Everyone wanted to stay in there with her but she wouldn't allow it. Wally insisted on staying but around eight he was called to respond to some emergency in Keystone. Her alone time didn't last long though. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she saw a figure dressed in black sneak into the room.

"Hey Dick." She whispered at the man sitting in the chair that apparently thought she was asleep.

"Hey Arty-wait, how'd you know my name?" He asked. "You left before I told everyone."

She smirked. "I have my ways…"

Her eyelids started to feel heavy as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh an by the way I'm still not laughing about it." She mumbled almost incoherently as she succumbed to the pain medication and fell unconscious.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Hey guys I have to go to bed now so REVIEW AND DONATE/CHECK OUT THE GQASF ON MY PROFILE, AND MAYBE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL. ALSO I AM STARTING A NAME THE MONKEY (FROM EARLER) CONTEST SO SUBMIT YOUR MONKEY NAMES! WELL MY MOM'S YELLING AT ME NOW SO REVIEW OR ELSE! (please)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy. But alas, I've typed up this wonderful chapter for you guys to enjoy. First I would like to thank the 14 wonderful people who voted on my poll. Also I would like to thank all of the donors for donating to the GQASF, Q has gotten a little bit better but we still can't find him a shrink that will last more than an hour we may have to hire (**Dramatic Pause**) Harley Quinn granted that she may be the only certified therapist crazy enough to handle the job.**

**Question: First you start a cult against me, then you lock me in a room with that damn monkey (who still remains nameless) and now you're sending me to that psycho joker worshiper. No just no. I have more productive ways of spending my valuable time.**

**Me: Well then stop thinking everything is a conspiracy.**

**Q: But everything **_**is **_**a conspiracy.**

**Me: Why do I even try…**

**(Monkey chases Q out of the room pelting him with crayons and sunflower seeds while Water Breather's snapping turtles throw pompoms at him)**

**Q: Damn monkey…**

**Me: I don't own YJ; Now let the reading and reviewing commence!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day Artemis woke up and found her daughter and some girl that looked almost like a clone of her sister sitting in the chairs next to her bed. The archer grunted as she attempted to prop herself up on her elbows, but her daughter stopped her before she could lift her head up.

"Mom, the doctor said you couldn't get up yet." The girl scolded lightly.

"But that doesn't stop me from trying." She mumbled.

The teenager smiled and grabbed the remote and propped her mother up so she could be sitting up slightly. "Hopefully you'll be able to get up in a week or so." Abby stated cheerfully.

The archer gave her daughter a warm smile and eyed the black haired girl next to her curiously. Apparently Abby saw the unasked questions in her mother's eyes and introduced Lian.

"Mom, this is Lian…my cousin." The girl motioned to the teen next to her.

Artemis was floored when she heard the word cousin and all the pieces fell into place. She was shocked beyond belief, but she guessed she kinda deserved it. She knew the girl in front of her was _definitely_ her sister's kid but she had no idea who her father could be.

"Who's your father?" she asked tentatively

"Is it that hard to tell?" Lian asked.

Artemis gave the girl a gentle smile, "Just humor me, please. I'm too tired for guessing games."

"I'm Roy's kid." She said looking slightly disappointed.

Artemis was again floored with this new information. She was discussed with the idea that Roy and her sister hooked up. She remembered the mentally scaring images of her sister and RA making out on that mission so many years ago.

She spent the next hour talking to the girls telling them about her adventures as a hero. Eventually she succumbed to the pain medication and fell asleep.

The blonde woke up about three hours later to find a certain sleeping red head in the chair next to her bed. There was a plate of food in his lap (Which she assumed it was for her because it was still there) and he seemed to be sporting a black eye. She just sat there and stared at him. He didn't look that much different from his teenage self, sure he was grown up and definitely more muscular, but he was the same old Wally she knew and loved. After awhile she could feel herself drift out of consciousness.

She woke up again to find Wally now awake but consumed in deep thought, the tray of food rested on the table next to him. The speedster was so out of it he didn't even notice her starting to stir.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked. The startled hero jumped up what seemed to be about three feet in the air before he got his senses back.

"Geez Arty, do you always have to scare me like that?"

"Hey, I just asked a question. I didn't mean to scare you. And don't call me Arty." She replied.

"You're like the Bats when it comes to sneaking up to people." He mumbled and handed her the tray of food.

"So what were you thinking about?" she asked in a more serious tone after eating her jello.

"I was thinking about what are we going to do next?" He said and he rested his head in his hands.

"Good question. _What are we going to do next?"_ she echoed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Three weeks later…

Artemis was up and about, she wasn't fully recovered but she was definitely a hell of a lot better than before. She and Wally were finally on good terms and she was bonding with her niece and reconnecting with her mother. The league still wouldn't let her or any one else confront her father and sister who were still in jail (surprisingly). She saw how much Abby and Wally had bonded over the weeks and they were closer than ever. The teen was currently trying to convince both of her parents to let her take up the superhero gig, she had much better control of her speed and she was a more than competent fighter but the answer was still no.

Both Artemis and Wally were living at the cave with Abby while they tried to figure out what they were going to do next. Some days Wally would help the teen learn how to use her powers while Artemis would sit on the beach in a lawn chair enjoying the July sun while watching as father and daughter sprinted on the surface of the sea. Her mother had eventually gone back home in Gotham but visited. Ollie and Dinah also appeared every so often too just to stop by and say hi. Lian would try to come to the mountain every chance she had. Other leaguers like Zatanna, Nightwing, and even Batman stopped by just to see how they were doing.

The archer still felt guilty about not telling Wally about Abby in the first place, she was completely shocked when he told her he had forgiven her. It amazed her how responsible he was, the first time she saw him look at Abby she knew immediately he was going to be a great father and it warmed her heart to see him interact with her daughter. All her past fears of his rejection of her and her daughter were gone. It even seemed that the two were possibly rekindling the old flame. At first they were just getting along for Abby but they soon realized they both still had strong feelings for each other. Even after all these years she was still his spitfire and he was her idiot. They were still perfect for each other. Sure they still argued often about the simplest of things, but it was more flirting and less like the brutal fights they used to have over nothing. Slowly and surely they were falling in love all over again, and everyone _even_ Abby noticed.

The teen would smile when she saw the two together, finally the idea of having a complete family was in her grasp, she had finally got what she had always wanted and so much more. She absolutely loved spending time with her father, cousin, grandmother and great uncles and aunts. On the outside her life was all rainbows and sunshine, but on the inside she still worried. The video of her mother being tortured sportsmaster forced her to watch was burned into her brain. No matter how many times she tried to shake it off, forgetting it seemed impossible. The memory seemed to haunt her. She didn't want anyone to worry so she put it to the side and focused on other things, but deep down she vowed that one day she would get revenge on the man that had the gall to call himself her grandfather for all that he had done to her, her mother and everyone else.

Later in the week Cheshire finally broke out of prison and then Roy of course went after her. (Like he always does) This time he took Lian to Paula's and let the grandmother spend some quality time with the girl. (She was going to teach the little archer the art of throwing knives)

It was finally decided that Artemis was going to sell her house in Gotham and Wally was going to move out of his apartment in Keystone and they were both going to move to Central City. Thus the house-hunting nightmare had begun.

**0o0o0o0o00oo**

Two weeks later…..

Artemis had quickly sold her house and she, Wally and Abby had finally found a house they liked in the suburbs of Central City, Kansas. Even after the move Abby still liked to spend most of her time at the cave with Lian (under the watchful eye of Red Tornado of course). The two would train, lie on the beach or even have movie night in the huge entertainment room. Then came the day when the cousins would meet the young Damian Wayne.

**0o0o0o0o**

It was like any other day at the newly reestablished Mount Justice, the girls were causing trouble, Wally was in the kitchen talking to Artemis, Red Tornado was doing what he usually did, Roy was using the database to search for his fugitive ex wife, and Nightwing was unfortunately assigned bird sitting duty by the Bat that didn't care that he had other important plans that day (He had a date with Babs). Since he knew he couldn't dump the teenager anywhere and he was definitely not going to bring him on his date so the vigilante decided that it was best to drop the fourth robin off at the cave so he could be supervised under the watchful eye of whoever was there. He mischievously grinned to himself as he walked with Damian into the cave.

The girls were absolutely excited to meet Damian and immediately dragged the unwilling Robin off for a tour of the cave. Nightwing walked up to Wally (Who had just arrived in the cave after patrolling both of his cities) and grinned to himself again.

"Hey Wally."

"What's up wingnut."

"Oh nothing, I've got a date with Babs and I need you to keep an eye on lil' D for a little while."

"Sure I guess I can do that."

"Oh and one last thing…"

"What?"

"Two words; Teenage Boy." And with that the acrobat was on his way to Gotham.

Wally was confused for a moment as he began to think about it, but then as he remembered himself as a hormone driven teenager his face twisted into an expression of horror and then mixed with determination. He sped off to the control room to check the security footage to check if the teens were doing what they were supposed to be doing.

Artemis clutched her sides with laughter as she realized what Dick meant and how horrified Wally was. The look on his face reminded her of the look on Ollie's face when he found out she and Wally were dating those many years ago.

The Flash was currently pacing in the control room while the also frantic Arsenal was trying to pull up the security footage. When the cameras were finally up, they were both relieved to see that Abby and Damian were in a heated argument about something while Lian was trying to play peacemaker for once. Wally's moment of relief was over when he realized that when he and Artemis first met they fought all the time and look at where they were now. To him Damian Wayne AKA the spawn of satin was Enemy number 1 for Wally. There was no possible way his baby girl and that evil little monster (according to Wally) were going to ever be in a relationship if he had his way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00**

**Well I'm going to leave it there because even though inspiration hit me with its hockey stick of creativity I've run out of ideas and it's late. I know this is more like a filler Chapter I promise more action will come soon. Also I've noticed this is probably one of the only chapters I really haven't ended with a huge cliffy. Well I got to go Q is trying to rid the world of monkeys and snapping turtles due to his newfound hate of both creachers. So….REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF BATMAN, VOTE ON MY POLL OR FACE THE CRAZYNESS OF SPEEDSTERS ON REDBULL, AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE OR FACE A VERY ANGRY BLACK CANARY! **

**ALSO ANY DONATIONS TO THE GQASF WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND ANY DONORS WILL RECEIVE A PRESENT, THE GQASF WILL TAKE ABSOLUTLY ANYTHING (CHECK MY PROFILE AND SEE WHAT WE HAVE ALREADY RECEIVED) **

**REVIEW! (please)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I was on a week kayaking trip in the san jaun islands, I am so sunburnt right now it hurts to type. This will be the last chapter of spitting image so I'm going to go out with a bang. Don't worry I will start writing the sequel sooner or later, hopefully sooner (if not you can bug me until I do) The one thing I am having trouble with is coming up with the title for the sequel story, so if any of you come up with any ideas let me know. I'm also going to put a preview for my unnamed oneshot (its going to be really long) so if any of you have any ideas for that story let me know too. (I will put more details in my other AN. Well I guess you all want to read the last chapter of Spitting Image **cries** I never thought I would ever make it this far, its so sad to end this story it is my pride and joy but it's time has come**

**Me no own YJ, you no sue.**

**Spitting Image chapter 16**

A few more weeks had gone by, The West-Crock family had completely moved into their four-bedroom house in Central City. Artemis and Wally were on semi good terms, both trying to make it work for their daughter. Wally had begun the daunting task of teaching her how to drive since she was almost sixteen (she skipped a grade) and her Mother never had the guts or patience to teach her. Abby had also started school at South Central City High, she had a few friends but still spent most of her time at the mountain with the other next generation soon to be heroes. She was already best buds with Lian, she was friends with S'mantha Kent ( Conner and M'gann's daughter from the earlier chapters), Chris Kent (another clone in the care of superman) and she had met Raquel's son Amistad who was a year younger than her. Much to Wally's relief/dismay she and Damian were almost like mortal enemies. The young redhead also spent some time with her cousin Bart (who was kid flash) She was still trying to talk her parents into letting her take up the Impulse mantle but the answer was still no. Even though they wouldn't let her to be a vigilante yet she had somehow talked them into letting her join the SCHS cross country running team on the condition she actually did _cross country_ running (east coast to west coast) instead of the course since her powers gave her a huge and completely unfair advantage. Even with the extra challenge she still was in the top five percentile in the city for running times. The young speedster also excelled in science like her father and great uncle. She also was spending more time with her grandparents and grandmother and the rest of her extended family.

Sportsmaster and Cheshire still haunted her dreams and she still couldn't shake that feeling of dread when she woke up from the nightmares. She vowed that one day she would get revenge on the man that ruined her mother's childhood. Sometimes the scar on her shoulder that he gave her would burn just with the memory; it was like reliving the moment in a second. She could feel the cold blade slice through her flesh, her own scream filling her ears and then the hot white blinding pain. One day she would make that man regret everything he had ever done to her mother, her father, her grandmother, and everyone else. One day she was going to make him pay. She never let her parents know of the nightmares or anything else like that, they had other things to worry about.

The young red head loved spending time at the cave (witch was now commissioned as a superteen clubhouse) with the others, She and Lian were almost inseparable and they usually dragged Sammie along with them with whatever they did (usually pissing off superman or Damian). Chris, Damian, J'onn Jr (AKA Jonny) and Amistad usually were huddled around the huge flat screen TV engrossed in videogames. Lian and Artemis were the only ones that noticed that Abby was a little more distant than usual. When confronted about it the young speedster said it was nothing only causing Artemis to worry a whole bunch more. She was trying to figure out what would make her cheerful daughter act this way. Maybe it was the big change in her life, the move and the traumatizing incident earlier that summer. Whatever it was the archer was trying to figure it out.

The blonde brought up the subject when she and Wally were eating breakfast one morning while Abby was at school.

"Something's up with Abby, she's been acting differently lately." the blonde started.

"Really? She's seemed fine to me." He looked up from the paperwork he was going over.

"Yeah, She's been acting as if she's always on cloud nine and she's starting to look like she isn't getting enough sleep." she said in a worried tone.

"Come to think of it she has seemed like she's been out of it recently." Wally said and his eyes were full of concern.

"Maybe all this change has been too much. I mean her life has completely changed in the past two months and maybe she needs another outlet for all the stress." The archer rationalized.

"Yes I agree, but what outlet? She's already in two extra curricular activities and she spends all of her other free time at the cave." he pointed out.

"Maybe…" she paused and sighed," And I can't believe I'm saying this… Maybe she needs….another extra curricular activity if you know what I mean." she stated reluctantly.

Wally's eyes widened when he figured out what she meant. "No way, you really don't want to put her at risk, do you?"

"I don't, but you could give her a little credit. She took you down without even having much practice with her powers. And besides this could be good for her. I mean things won't be as stressful for her and she will be under the watchful eye of both of us and the league," Artemis said.

"Are you feeling ok? And yes, but what about the dangers? I mean being a hero is far from safe, she could get hurt or worse." he protested. "But then again, considering the fact that she took me down so easily in that alley even though I was thrown off guard I think she is a good fighter. Maybe you're right. This might be good for her." he admitted

A smile crossed the archer's face and the speedster stared at her in confusion.

"Artemis…Why are you smiling?" he asked.

Her smile grew wider, "You just said I'm right." she grinned.

"What? No I didn't." he denied.

"Yes you did, now admit it or I'll make you say it again." she smirked.

"Fine…."

"What was that Wally? I can't hear you." she taunted.

"Fine…I agree with you." he mumbled.

"Can I get that on a recording?" she teased.

"No…" He replied and their eyes met. It was emerald green on stormy gray. Before both of them knew it their lips were crashed against each other's and they were in a tight embrace.

"Your room or mine?" the breathless speedster asked.

"Mine's closer." she replied and dragged him off

0o0o0o0o0o0o

After cross country practice Abby ran home so she could finish her homework and meet Lian at the cave. As she reached the door of the house she could hear laughing. The speedster opened the door to find her parents sitting on the couch watching TV together.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." she greeted them.

With her entry Wally turned off the Tv and Artemis cleared her throat. This was strange behavior and Abby starred at both of them suspiciously.

"Hey Abby." they both said at the same time.

Ok Abby realized something was up when they started talking and unison and went thirty seconds without arguing. "Ok what the heck is going on?" the teen scrutinized

"Come sit down we need to talk to you." her mother said a little reluctantly.

She dropped her stuff on the counter and zoomed over to the other couch

"Abby, your mother and I are concerned about you." Wally started

"And we think you have had a lot of stress in you life recently." Artemis continued.

All Abby could think was '_Oh God, they're finishing each other's sentences, What the hell happened while I was gone today. They're acting like a married couple! Ahh! Oh God this can't be good.' _

"And we know how much you want to be a hero, so we've talked and decided that if you want to and if you think you can handle it. We're going to let you take up the Impulse mantle." He finished.

"With restrictions, lots and lots of restrictions." Artemis added.

And as soon as the words left their mouths they were in the grasps of Abby's bear hug.

"THANKYOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!" she said excitedly. "So when do I start?"

0o0o0o0o0o

About two weeks later Abby first donned the new and improved Impulse costume. It was form fitting, gold lighting ran down the side and the middle was red. She had special running boots (with lightning bolts) and goggles similar to the ones Kid Flash wore. Her curly red hair was tied back in pigtail and her cowl held up her bangs. She had undergone more training and Artemis made sure her uniform was bullet proof. As soon as she started out as impulse Lian had convinced her highly over protective father to let her be Red Arrow and Chris talked superman into letting him be superboy. It was like the next generation of the team was coming together. Even though it was unofficial they all acted like they'd been working together for years at the training sessions. Sammie still had a few reservations about being a hero but she still joined in during training.

Abby now acted as Flash's sidekick and even made the paper the other day when she stopped a bank robbery with her father. Since her mother would only let her go after petty thieves and criminals she still didn't get to do all the big stuff but she was still able to patrol with Flash. It wasn't long before she came to the attention to the supervillians of the Central and Keystone City area. To them she was a curiosity; the new Baby Flash. After a their kidnapping attempt and a _very _scary encounter with the Flash and surprisingly an archer dressed in green it was now _extremely _clear that she was not to be messed with.

After a few sightings Impulse was the buzz of the midwestern media. Abby thought it was hilarious to read the theories in the papers about her. She had every article written about her. Some said she might be the Flash's sister and others were as crazy as saying that she was a messed up clone. Wally got a good laugh out of reading all the articles, he had no clue how reporter's got all those crazy ideas. Abby though it was hilarious when everyone started talking about Impulse the new teen hero and how they idolized Impulse while even though Abby was a cross country star she was still treated like a lowly nerd. When she heard them talking about her alter ego and then make some snide comment about her nerdieness as they passed by in the hallway she grinned to herself_. Oh the irony. _

Abby had a small group of friends at school, a few were on the cross country team with her and other's were from her classes, they were all nice to her but she was never close to any of them. She always spent time with her real friends at the cave after school.

0o0o

As the weeks went by and turned into months and before anyone knew it spring was here. Things seemed to go off with out a hitch. Wally and Artemis rarely argued, Abby was doing well in school and having a blast being Impulse. She loved patrolling the city with Wally or even Bart sometimes. Life was great for the West-Crock family, but as we all know sooner or later something bad was going to have to happen. Life went on almost perfectly and spring turned to summer. School was let out and Abby survived her junior year and was now starting to enjoy her summer vacation. _Then it happened._

It had been a week since school had gotten out, Abby was enjoying being able to wake up at the crack of noon every day, but on some mornings she still woke up early so she could spend some time with her parents before she went off with whatever she was going to do that day. So it was one of those occasions when she actually got up early. Abby was chatting with her dad while Artemis made enough pancakes to feed the Persian army in the kitchen. The phone rang and Artemis shouted she had it. Not even ten seconds later a piercing scream filled with shock was heard. In a millisecond both speedsters were there to find the phone on the floor and a look of absolute horror plastered on the blonde's face.

"Artemis! What is it?"

"Mom! Are you ok?" Abby asked her stunned mother.

"_He's out…"_ she mumbled not even believing what she was saying.

"Who?" Both father and daughter asked at the same time.

"Sportsmaster. He broke out." the archer almost sobbed.

As her words pierced the air looks of disbelief, anger and horror plastered the faces of the small family.

_What were they going to do now?_

**The End. (or is it?)**

**And that's all she wrote…(for now)**

**I'm going to leave it here because I'm sorry its al jumpy and I know there are a few mistakes(its like two in the morning and im lik a zombie right now) I do plan to eventually post a sequel sometime in the near future after I finish date night and work on the sequel to that and finish off my box series but I promise I will get around to it. (If not you can grab your pitchforks and torches and bug me until I get around to it) I would like to thank all of the reviewers that stuck to this story from the beginning it means so much to me that you love this story. Also if any of you have any ideas for the title of the sequel or ideas for the sequel please let me know I will take them into consideration. (Please I need help) Also after this authors note I'm going to post the beginning of a kind of AU story I wrote way back in April that Im really not sure about but the wretched plot bunnie in charge of the idea wont leave me alone so I'm going to take a leap of faith and post it. Its rough and unedited and doesn't even have a title But if you have any ideas for the title leave it in you're review and if you're interested and want to know more PM me. so here it is….**

It had been eight years since the team had separated. M'gann and Conner were the only couple that had stuck together, Robin had left to become night wing and didn't have time for any other heroics besides protecting his city. Zatanna took up her father's magic gig and moved to new york. Artemis had left the team to go deep undercover to take down her father. Kaldur became the protector of Atlantis while King Orin was gone. Wally became the Flash after his uncle retired and became the protector of Central and Keystone city

0o0o0o0o0o

Artemis crock impatiently sat in her car on the traffic filled freeway into central city. It had been almost six years since she dragged her father's homicidal butt back to belle reve. She had gone back to normal life and got a job as a reporter, keeping the hero gig but this time she did everything she could to avoid the justice league. Sure she talked to Ollie every once and a while, but she avoided everyone else. Especially a certain redhead. So when her boss assigned her to cover some gala event in Central she tried every trick in the book to get out of it but to no avail. So here she was grumpily driving herself to Kansas She almost didn't bring her costume and bow with her but she just resolved to avoid Flash and Wally at all costs. It was a big city so she figured her chance of running into him were little to none. The archer groaned and looked at her watch again, she was loosing her patience with the traffic especially with the red car in front of her. The guy was obliviously not paying attention to anything. She lost it when the light finally turned green and he didn't even notice. being as grumpy as she was, Artemis started honking and yelling at him even flipping him the bird once before she saw a familiar face in the car mirror yelling back at her. immediately she ducked out of sight and grabbed her dark sunglasses praying she wasn't recognized.

0o0o0o0o0o

Wally west left early for work at the crime lab to avoid the dreaded morning traffic jam on the freeway. unfortunately for him every other commuter in the central city area had the same grand idea. So sooner rather than later he found himself stuck in the horrible traffic jam. some days he just wished he would have run to work. He started to loose his focus as he starred at the endless line of, its seemed as if he had been waiting there forever in front of the stoplight. Before he had realized the light had turned green the driver behind him started honking and yelling at him, she even took the liberties of telling him he was "number one". When he looked in the mirror to see whom exactly was yelling at him he almost did a double take. He couldn't believe his eyes; maybe he was seeing things because there was no possible way the woman in the green car behind him was Artemis. The same Artemis that he never got over; his spitfire. He checked again and was relieved to find that the blonde lady in sunglasses only looked similar to the archer he once loved, but still a part of him could of sworn the woman was Artemis Crock. He contemplated this on his way to work and resolved it as something in his coffee was making him see things and dismissed it as nothing.

**Ok so what do you think? As I said earlier if you want to know more PM me.**

**Also since this is the LAST chapter of Spitting Image it would make me realy happy to have a bazillion and two reviews for this chapter. Please. Also it would be great if any of you would read my other stories (shameless self promoting I know…) and review or even vote on my poll that would make my day tomorrow. or I can say this. REVIWEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF ARTEMIS AND HER FRYING PAN OF JUSTICE, HER SPATULA OF VENGANCE AND HER SPRAY ON NON STICK SPRAY OF FURY! SO IF I WERE YOU I WOULD REVIEW!**

**Well this is HockeyGirl singing off on this story for the last time.**

**TOOTLES!**

**PS REVIEW.**

**PPS if any of you come up with a title for the sequel let me know.**


End file.
